Desire in Triplicate
by Kd Zeal
Summary: Skywarp is showing an unusual amount of interest in Reflector, leaving the gestalt unsure what to make of it. Chapter Six, culmination and resolution...
1. Chapter 1

Just a fairly short little story this time. Call it something for you to read while I poke that sequel for you all. Anyway, this is a little RP between Xobit Prime, who played the Reflector mechs, and myself as Skywarp. We do not own Transformers, of course. And patience is rewards with hot camera/jet smut. If you don't like mech on mech, or orgies, don't bother reading. OR, flame me. I really want a flame...

On with the fic!

* * *

Skywarp stared unwaveringly at the three-member gestalt team known as Reflector. They had individual names, but almost no-one knew them, or cared. The three almost always acted as one, so it really didn't matter, as far as he was concerned. No, far more important, as far as Skywarp was concerned, was three things, one, he liked to think, for each member. First of all, Reflector was cute, each one of the members, shiny, purple, small, and decently attractive. Second of all, Reflector didn't get around much, they were pretty private... which meant that Skywarp hadn't had a chance to be with them yet, something the Seeker felt very nearly violated the natural order of things. And third of all... Reflector was three! Three that worked as one! Just imagining what they could do to him was enough to send a shiver down the purple jet's frame. He simply had to have them, at least once! And so, he stared, trying to determine just how to seduce the small mechs of the gestalt team, how to make them want him...

That was unnerving for the last couple of joors they had observed the purple and black seeker observing them. He was not very good at it or at least made no obvious attempts to hide his starring which could man many things… their main concern was that he was one of Starscream's wing mates. What could the Decepticon second in command possibly want with them, was it even him who had ordered the 'spying' or was it Megatron. If it was Megatron why then give the job to someone so… inept? The Viewfinder component turned and fished for reassurance from Spectro, who in turn ran a hand over the lens rim in a delicate caress meant only to calm the other down, Spyglass noted the sudden rapt attention on the Seeker's faceplate… what the pit was going on?

They were so... open about their relationship... Everyone who knew about Reflector knew what the individual members did on their off time. Skywarp didn't care, the same rumors went around about him and his trine-mates. It simply made no difference. The Seeker suddenly noticed that one of the trio was looking at him, looking at him harshly, almost searchingly. Skywarp returned the gaze, giving what he hoped was a friendly smile, before deliberately letting the weaker gestalt win a minor victory by 'forcing' the Seeker to look away.

They might act as one for the most part but unless actively in the gestalt mind the three components had their own personalities… or maybe better to call it personality traits. Viewfinder was the most caring of them, he was also the most touchy/feely and required a lot of physical contact to be happy, he also had the most easily spotted and accessible of the gestalt's weak spots, the lens. Spyglass was the watchful one, he kept watch over his mates even when they were off duty and he was the one who knew how to 'punish' the mechs that threaten the gestalt. Spectro were the balance between the two and also the one most willing to talk the high strung Viewfinder and the vindictive Spyglass down when there was trouble.

Spyglass did not like that smile at all but the seeker looked away and his angry scowl went unnoticed. :What does he want with us?: the words sneaked their way across the bond, faint tones of fear twining into it originating from Viewfinder. :It is unclear… we should have known if someone ordered him to keep him optics on us! And there was nothing in any of the files… we checked.: Spectro reached out and put a hand on Spyglass' shoulder half to restrain him and half to connect them all physically. : it doesn't matter… let's get to our shift before Soundwave sends Rumble to get us.:

They rose and left the rec room meeting up with Soundwave to get the days repair assignments. Spyglass stayed with the communications officer repairing the interface installation in the main bridge, Spectro was send with Ravage to monitor the other interface installation in the auxiliary bridge and Viewfinder was send down to the engine section to repair some power conduits which had shown an unusual amount of fluctuations in power flow for the last half orn.

Skywarp could have screamed when he realized the Reflector mechs were splitting up. Oh well, it could have been worse... And maybe it would be easier to approach them when they were alone. Skywarp was fairly sure there was something wrong in that thought, at least as framed, but he couldn't be sparing the time to worry about something as silly as grammar right now. It was easy enough to find the one mech who had been sent to work alone, no troublesome communications officer or cassette to guard this little gestalt mech.

Standing in the doorway, the purple Seeker watched the purple mech for a short while before letting him know he was here. "Hello. Think we could talk for a bit?"

Viewfinder nearly had a sparkflux when a voice broke into his musings, he reigned in his startle reaction preventing it from disturbing his mates who where both immersed in difficult recalibrations, Soundwave would not appreciate having to do it all over again because of one hysterical gestalt component.

"Ahh… w-what do you want Skywarp?" Brilliant, simply brilliant! The Seeker was going to be sure he had the upper hand now and… he would not be all wrong. Slag, he could not disturb his mates and he was virtually caught here, the door the Seeker occupied the only way in or out.

Ooh, he didn't want this one afraid of him, that wouldn't help his goals at all. If he only wanted this one mech, Skywarp wouldn't have any problems being feared, but as he wanted the entire gestalt... best to play nice. Relax this one, get him to agree... at least to bring the idea UP to the other two gestalt-mechs. "I just want to talk... well, at least right now. I'm not going to hurt you." That didn't stop Skywarp from looking the component over, taking in the details... Oh, small mechs were so cute... Running his glossa over his dermaplates, Skywarp shifted, dragging a hand up his leg to rest on his hip as he smiled at the mech.

"Um… Talk… ab-about what Skywarp, We don't… we have nothing that a flier could be interested in!" Wide optics followed every move the lager mech made, the display of… well of himself not lost but definitely not understood. Viewfinder was slowly panicking thinking of the reputation for having an 'appetite' that the purple seeker had. 'Appetite' and not taking no for an answer… he was not going to be able to stop him and even if he called for his mates Skywarp could have done the 'deed' and be out of there before they reached him…

'We'... even alone, the mech used the plural... Skywarp moved out of the door-way, into the room a little, but he also took several steps to the side. He did NOT want the camera-mech to be afraid of him! "Calm down, I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to. And honestly, I'd rather you not be alone." The Seeker leaned against the wall, head back, one foot on the ground and the other also against the wall, hands loosely resting on his thighs. It was an open, relaxed pose, a show of vulnerability that excited larger mechs and calmed smaller mechs.

Calm down… what in the pit was going through the seekers processor? As if he would be able to relax one bit when he was caught in a small room with a teleporter… moving away from the door was a cunning move but who better then a spy to know just what each member of the Decepticon fraction was capable of. Skywarp would have to be more than three miles from the doorway before he got Viewfinder to relax. And what the frag did he mean by 'anything you don't want me too', what could he 'want' the seeker to do t.. oh… OH!

"S-Skywarp… we don't umm… we are never alone…" He wasn't sure if that came across the right way at all, it had been intended as a warning but somehow by the look in the seekers optics he didn't think it had been taken that way. "What do you want with us?!" Frantic half shriek, Primus and the Unmaker he hated, absolutely HATED being caught alone.

Arg, of course Reflector couldn't be like normal mechs, no, he... they? had to play hard to get... Skywarp couldn't deny, though, that that made things ever so much more fun, and victory, oh so much sweeter. "I think you know very well what I want," and slag, how he hated not knowing for sure the name of the mech he was speaking to, it was so much better to seductively purr the name... "You may not be alone, but right now... there is only one of you... I don't want... only one..." Skywarp raised a hand to forestall the mech's protest, "Oh, I know, you're all busy right now, working. I don't want to get you in trouble by interrupting your work... I can wait, I can be patient..."

Well he could deal with that… maybe, seekers normally didn't hit on him. Normally didn't hit on any of the small gestalt. What was Skywarp thinking? Was it simply that he had 'had' everyone else and thought to add the camera to his list of conquests… not very flattering but properly not too far off. Well at least he knew what to do about this without needing to bother his mates.

"You won't 'get' any of us! We don't take others to our berth Skywarp…" he spoke harshly, out of fear and relief only afterwards realizing that he had maybe been a little too quick, forgetting that he was still in a small room with only one exit and an apparently riled up teleporter…

"Oh..." Skywarp dropped his optics, looking down over his body, one hand coming up to catch on a chest-vent. He wasn't exactly trying to be seductive right now, mostly re-thinking his approach. "Pity. I'm sure you're great... And you're missing out on so many interesting experiences..." Well, why not...? Maybe a taste of what he was missing would change this mech's mind... Sadly, the only way to get close to the mech was to teleport... heh, like Skywarp minded that at all. Appearing behind the little mech, the Seeker was quick to wrap his arms around him, stroking gently. "Like this... shh, I said I'm not going to hurt you... Just showing you what you're missing..." It felt so good to have even a part of Reflector in his arms... Skywarp was almost willing to take him right there, but no... no, that would destroy his chances of having all three, and he WANTED that. So for now, he would just give a taste, just a teasing hint...

And of course what he feared happened, the seeker teleported... and fondled him? He had been bracing for violence and the sudden pleasant touch almost made his legs buckle under him and his frightened shriek turned into an inquisitive pleasured mewl. He had not anticipated that the Seeker would take this path. "We… oh… Sk-Skywarp… we don't, noo-no don't…" His tone was not really convincing as he tried to dissuade Skywarp, the touches where overpoweringly pleasing… he was always so slagging sensitive and working with power conduits was a sure way of making it worse.

To his own surprise, Skywarp shivered at the gestalt-mech's tone. He had to stop this, NOW, or he'd end up doing exactly what he didn't want, forcing the little mech and shattering his chance to ever have all three. "No?" he gasped, mimicking the stroke to the lens he had seen one do to this one. "Well, if you're sure, then..." Skywarp had to teleport away, he couldn't force his limbs under control. With a brief whine of regret, he vanished, appearing in his room.

He did collapse when suddenly the seeker was no longer there, a thin confused wail leaving his vocalizer and systems heaving from the dwelling caress to his lens rim. A few breems later Viewfinder, the allegedly most gentle of the Reflector components, could have happily killed Skywarp with his bare hands a chore that was somewhat boring and easy had been made exceedingly difficult. Repairing power conduits always riled him, the seeker's all too knowing caresses had actually managed to call his chassis into a state nearing overload, only a systems overload but more than enough to make his work torture… and he could not overload! If he did he would be sure to disturb his mates and that was still out of the question and would likely be so for some time.

It took him a full joor… a FULL joor to finish up, handling the hot, faintly vibrating conduits as if they were about to explode and whimpering every time the power within lashed out through faulty magnetic containment fields. Even though he had been such a long time at his 'easy' assignment neither of his mates where done with theirs, normally he would have joined them but couldn't now… thanks to Skywarp, and had to slink through shadows and little used pathways to get unnoticed to the gestalt's quarters.

There was no way he would allow himself to be cornered by some mech who would all to easily recognize his need and take advantage of it, shivering as the memory of Skywarp's lager digits tracing the same path on his lens rim as Spectro's hand had he bite his lower dermaplate to stop a needy whimper. Frag the seeker to the smelting pits! He curled up on their berth hoping to be able to recharge a little and lose at least some of his charge along the way.

Spectro and Spyglass were both aware that Viewfinder had cut their link to the bare minimum but did not think much about it since they knew what sort of work Soundwave had given him and what it did to him… both very much looked forward to helping their mate to relax again. It was only when they were both done and met in the rec room to get energon that they realized that their third should have been there already… that he in fact should have joined either of them well over half a joor ago.

Worried but not ready to show it to anyone they fetched energon noting that both seeker trines were present as well as the havoc twins Runabout and Runamuk, the entire Stunticon gestalt and everyone but Hook of the Constructicons… idly reviewing the last known raids and watch schedules non who were off duty was missing from the rec room. Stowing the energon away they hurried out for once completely missing the fact that one Seeker gave their leaving more notice then was usual.

Checking their quarters first they found Viewfinder still curled up in uneasy recharge, chassis giving off more heat than even a half joors work with power conduits could explain and as far as they knew the repairs had not been that demanding… Spyglass gently pulled his off-line mate into his lap and began caressing him to wake him but got a lot more out of it then he thought as arms shot up latched onto his head and pulled him into a frantic heated kiss the bond flared to life roiling with need and confusion from Viewfinder's side. Questions could be asked and answered later all three components where quickly engaged in heated confusion of mutual caresses, kisses and franticly having vents.

Skywarp considered following the two gestalt mechs, wondering where their brother was. He decided against it, better to give 'his' mech time to talk to the other two. His next thought, of simply teleporting to their quarters and taking what he wanted likewise got discarded. He wasn't completely sure where their rooms were, and he didn't really want to face Reflector alone in their quarters... that just didn't seem safe. Skywarp contented himself with his wing-mates instead, and oh, he was very content with them.

* * *

Review! Please? Reviews make us happy!


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews have wrought their reward! I was gonna make you wait a full week for this, but you all liked it so much... grins

Once again, Xobit did Reflector and I did Skywarp, same as before, same as the rest. We don't own Transformers, simply enjoy playing with them. So please, enjoy!

* * *

It had been a satisfying night but the result was that they were late Viewfinder related his encounter with Skywarp while they hurriedly refueled and ran to meet Soundwave, predictably Spyglass was ticked off but since Viewfinder practically begged him not to make anything of it he promised his mate that nothing would happen to the seeker. When they arrived a displeased Soundwave split them up again, this time Spectro and Viewfinder went with an irate Rumble to retrieve Frenzy and Laserbeak from… well, cement was involved, and Spyglass was sent to go through the supply rooms looking for a missing case of casseticon sized fuel valves.

Spyglass was not happy… he had been through four rooms already, it had taken half a joor and through it all he could not help but think about the purple seeker- think about how he had touched Viewfinder in the most intimate way and then just left him! Granted the seeker could not have known what he was doing but… how in the pit could he have missed the signs?

It was a different mech alone this time. Once again, Skywarp REALLY wished he knew the different Reflector mechs apart. He was clearly looking for something, the Seeker didn't know what, but it didn't really matter. "Want some help? I might be able to reach some things easier for you." Skywarp smiled at... hum, this was the mech that had been looking at him so harshly... This was the challenge, then, this was the mech he'd have to convince...

Spyglass whirled around glaring his hands tightening to fists as he clamped down on the link so that he would not alert his mates to the sudden guest he had… the day a seeker got the better of him was the day he willingly licked Megatron's interface ports! Glaring angrily at the purple slag head he considered what Viewfinder would do to him if he broke his word… bleh likely it was not worth it.

"What do you want!?"

Were ALL members of this gestalt so defensive? "Calm down. I told you, I'm offering to help. Thought I might be able to reach things." Oi, this little mech was angry... Was it really so bad, the fact that Skywarp wanted them? "Why are you so angry, have I done something wrong?"

"Done something… wrong? Are you really that stupid or is it an act you put on… We really would like to know. We do not like what you did to our Viewfinder component at all! And we would not take help from a seeker if he was the last mech in the fragging cosmos!" Gritting his dental plating Spyglass tried to force his temper down but it was more or less a lost cause, no one absolutely NO one could be that empty headed!

Viewfinder, finally, he had a name for at least one of them! "Look, I admit, I might have been a little unfair to... ah, your Viewfinder component, but I only wanted to show you what you might be missing. I stopped before I did too much!" Oh dear... this mech was REALLY angry... What had he DONE, it wasn't that... well, okay, Viewfinder had reacted... a lot stronger than Skywarp had expected. But still. He hadn't doing anything bad, he hadn't forced himself, he'd stopped when the mech asked! What had he DONE?

"We don't care what you thought or didn't think, and what is too much in you world? You left our component when it was in need of release! Our other components were busy and could not be disturbed… the Viewfinder component spent one and a half joors in agony because of you!" He was snarling and had to hold on to the metal of the shelving system otherwise he would likely have thrown himself at the seeker. Show them what they were missing?! Indeed as if they needed anyone else on their berth… arrogant flier!

Skywarp stepped backwards in shock. He couldn't deny the thrill of pride he felt as his skill was confirmed, but no, he didn't want it like THAT! That hadn't been his intentions at all! "I didn't know! He said to stop, I stopped! I... I didn't mean..." Even as he protested, though, Skywarp made a mental note for any future interactions. Viewfinder... no, 'the Viewfinder component,' was a lot more responsive than Skywarp had guessed. And this one, this component, was very... protective?

"Of course the component asked you to stop, you were touching our lens! We are perfectly happy with ourselves why should we take anyone… much less a flier, to our berth?" This time he deliberately used the term flier, making it sound like the dirtiest of derogatory terms, much too angry to be careful.

If that mech called him 'flier' in that tone just one more time... There were a lot of insults Skywarp would ignore in favor of getting what he wanted, but insulting his very function like that... no, that he wouldn't let slid by. "AND I STOPPED, so what the FRAG is your PROBLEM with it! If I had KNOWN it would leave your component in agony, I wouldn't HAVE DONE IT. You're happy with yourselves, FINE! Then you won't miss me after I do this!" and with that, the purple seeker threw himself at the smaller mech and proceeded to try kissing the sense back into him.

"OUR PRmuff…" Once again Skywarp managed to do the exact opposite of what a Reflector component expected, in fact Spyglass was so stunned that he didn't even managed to fight back, giving into the kiss and suddenly all but melting into it when Skywarp closed a hand around his shoulder and pressed his palm onto the hidden button. Before he really could process anything he was clinging to his assailant, nibbling at the other's lower dermaplate and making harsh mewling noises every time his own movements ground his button against the palm.

What the frag? Was Reflector just that contrary, did he... they, WANT Skywarp to force himself on them? And oh... the little mech could kiss, and made the most beautiful noises... They really didn't know what they were missing, they thought themselves happy with only each other... Skywarp smirked, breaking the kiss but not pulling away. He didn't want to make the same mistake twice. "Do you want me to stop?" the seeker demanded. "Or do you need me to continue? I don't WANT to hurt you, I didn't MEAN to hurt Viewfinder, I want ALL of you, and so I will not force which ever of your 'components' that I'm holding right now."

"Ssss….sslag y-you seeker!" He was almost unable to think, feverishly trying to gain back possession of the dermaplates so cruelly taken away while faintly aware that he should not be doing this at this time, nor with this mech… but 'this mech' had a very firm grip on Spyglass' biggest weakness and biggest erogenous zone, if you didn't count in his gestalt members, that is. Grinding his shoulder into the restraining hand he managed to hit just the right spot and cried out in pure bliss...

He seemed to have quite the talent for arousing Reflector a lot more than he intended. Skywarp decided he didn't dare stop, he wasn't even sure if he could. "Plenty of time for that later," the seeker muttered to the camera-part before resuming the kiss he, it? seemed to want.

Kiss… ohh good, much better! Eagerly accepting what the larger mech offered, Spyglass managed to wrench an arm free and began caressing the seeker's neck joint while trying to get the seeker more interested in really caressing his shoulder instead of leaving all the work to himself. He really shouldn't be doing this… but it just felt so sinfully good...

Very sure he was going to pay for this later, Skywarp gave up and enjoyed what was being given. Wondering what his hand was on that got such lovely sounds, such arousing sounds, from the mech, Skywarp explored it. A button? Well sure, why not? Mechs of different builds often had their erogenous zones in interesting places. A button wasn't that unusual, really, and this mech, this component, sure was eager to let the seeker pet it... Skywarp moaned lowly into the smaller mouth as a hand found his neck, the gestalt might not take others into their berth, but they weren't bad, even when 'alone'.

Spyglass was well on his way to a systems overload, his spark even stirring despite his mates being absent when something slammed into his mental walls tearing through the pleasure like a laser beam through darkness. Wailing in a mix of disappointment and annoyance he pushed against Skywarp the act seemed to surprise the seeker and he let go without a fight.

:WHAT…: Realizing that he had snarled without reason he fought his temper for the second time this joor, keeping his optics trained warily on the purple chassis of one very skilled seeker. :We are at the airlock, should we join you?: Spectro's voice was guarded and Viewfinder had almost shut himself off again… just slagging great! :Please do, and… View', I didn't mean to snarl… I just… something…we'll talk later!: Slumping a little his gaze turned from weary to angry again.

"Are you even capable of not causing trouble? We're getting help now… for all of our needs! We don't have to take what you decide we can have. There is a very good reason as to why we don't invite others to stay with us, don't approach us again!" glaring he scramble backwards and to his feet ignoring the look on the seekers faceplate.

"Then take what you decide you want..." the words were an automatic defense, but by the time Skywarp managed to utter them, the other mech was already walking away. With a roar of angry and needy frustration, Skywarp teleported away, ANYWHERE away. Was it some kind of conspiracy, some cosmic joke? Had some sadistic deity decreed that everything would go wrong when all Skywarp wanted was ONE SLAGGING NIGHT with the lovely, delicious... With another scream, Skywarp hit the ground he had ended up on, trying to cool his systems and THINK... What was he going to do now? Take the mech's advice, give up on Reflector... NO, he'd come so close, and they had enjoyed him, they HAD... he couldn't give up on the gestalt now... Maybe he should pull back, though, just a little... Of course, the option of just teleporting to their room was still viable, even more now, he knew two weak spots, the third wouldn't be a threat... No, no, that was stupid, don't get the spies mad at you... but SLAGGIT... he wanted them!

:What is going on Spy'?: Spectro wasted no time asking his shaking mate what in the pit was wrong, but neither he nor Viewfinder could at first comprehend the confused bundle of sensory and optical data, feelings and… want? :Skywarp… what did he do?, :NOTHING!! Nothing, I'm fine, just perfectly fine!, :Liar…: The exchange was quick and made Spyglass calm down as much as his systems would allow, since they were still screaming for an overload.

:I left him…: the realization came sometime during the subsequent merge and all three mechs paused, feeling faintly guilty, until their sparks forced them onwards towards completion… afterwards they lay in a random pile under the shelves, drowsy and somewhat satisfied, still firmly in the Reflector gestalt. :I should find him, shouldn't I? I was not trying to take revenge… I know, maybe… maybe I should take him, he is offering and…truly, what harm could it do, I am not in love with him after all…:

Skywarp wasn't sure how long he spent outside, he never even flew, just sat on the ground and thought, tried to work down his need and want... Slag, had that little mech done this on purpose...? No, no, the reactions... they had been too real. This couldn't just be... no. He finally warped back to his room and collapsed on his berth. Just once... just once. Just wanted to show what they were missing. NO ONE was happy with just themselves, even if themselves was three bodies. And slaggit, he had let himself get aroused... just thinking about Reflector... "I'm hopeless," he muttered to himself.

* * *

Yeah, kinda short... Please leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3

Whoot, the chapter you've all been waiting for! Anyway, please enjoy. TFs aren't ours. All that stuff. I won't keep you any longer, and so, I present... THE STORY!

* * *

Of course it was impossible to find the stupid flier when they actually wanted to talk with him, typical! Three joors of not seeing so much as a purple wing tip was enough to drive even Viewfinder up a wall, the Nemesis was big but not that big. So they took another approach they were spies after all knowing someone's habits and having the ability to get duty schedules was useful for many reasons, they left 'presents' to the elusive seeker. Small things like tiny cubes of green energon, the strong sweet type that could knock out mini-bot, and a few strategically chosen pictures of the seekers at their best… all they had to do now was to see if he was able and willing to connect the dots!

For the last few days, Skywarp had, quite to his own surprise, taken the component's 'suggestion' and avoided Reflector as throughly as he could. He didn't have any new ideas for winning their attention anyway, maybe if he avoided them he would stop wanting them so much... And then he started noticing the gifts. Small things, sweets, pictures of him and his wing-mates... Nice things, nothing that big, but still... nice. The pictures, however... there was no need to guess who was leaving these presents... There was only one camera on the base. The only question was what did they want with him? Were the gifts only a trick, a trap, or were they genuinely wanting what the gifts seemed to be saying? Skywarp wasn't willing to actively seek out the Reflector mechs, but he stopped going out of his way to avoid them.

Role reversal… :I bet he is loving every slagging nanoclick of this!, :Calm down Spy'… you know we could just drop this?, :NO… no Spectro, not this time…:. Surprisingly the vehement denial came from Viewfinder, who was idly running a single digit along the edge of Spectro's film compartment lid. :We want him… and we made mistakes, maybe what he needs is a more blatant invitation…, :Like what?, :Oh…ohh…that might just work you know…, :what will?:

They weren't teleporters so placing the invitation on Skywarp's berth took almost four joors of very hard work but they did get it there, it was a simple arrangement… a blue energon cube, a chip with a musical number on it that they had painstakingly found out the purple seeker liked and a map or rather jump coordinates…

SOMEONE had been in his room. Well, okay, the really wasn't anything unusual, LOTS of people had been in his room. Slag, most of the SHIP had been in his room at one point or another. The difference between those people and this time was that Skywarp had usually invited the others in. And usually BEEN THERE while they were in his room. Or at least KNEW when they were in his room! Energon, music, jump coordinates... Reflector was practically handing him an engraved invitation. And Skywarp still WANTED the mechs. Surely he hadn't angered them enough that they would go to such lengths to get back at him... Downing the cube with a sigh, Skywarp took the music chip and jumped to the coordinates he'd been given.

Waiting was something a spy knew about, patience a part of the job description… but job and free time was two very different things… :Why is it taking so looooog?: Viewfinder was lying on his front, sprawled over their recharge berth a rather petulant expression on his faceplate. If one gestalt mech did something wrong or rather that he recognized as wrong the entire gestalt suffered for it, in this case interfacing reminded Spyglass of how unfair he had been to the seeker… even if Skywarp had been a glitch about it in the first place. Result: interfacing was tinged with guilt and therefore less then satisfying. :Give the flier time to get off duty! Besides we don't know if he is even still interested Spy' weren't... never mind.: Though rarely the case, this particular time had Spectro annoyed with both his mates, properly from the fact that he had not been involved and yet had not been able to enjoy his mates because of it… well that and the fact that he really wanted to feel the stupid seeker's hands first hand this time! He was not very charitable in his thoughts about Skywarp as of yet, Viewfinder had been too unhappy and in too much pain never mind that this had been apologized for… :Yeah yeah! I have been making up for it, even a seeker in the command trine has got to know that green energon costs, Swindle drives a hard bargain despite the fact that we have enough dirt on him to get him executed… not to mention blue… bleh at least I got enough for both presents and play!: Critically eyeing what they had done to make their quarters look inviting and less… small he poked at a small dark green cube. The energon had cost yes, but he had gotten more and of better quality then Swindle had wanted to sell, no one crossed Cybertrons best spy unless they were willing to pay the price!

:Well I'm hungry now!: Viewfinder was not talking about energon, he had been thoroughly disturbed by the way he had reacted to the seeker and had needed continuous contact with his mates since… contact that again was less then satisfying. :ohh…really?: two sets of sharp optics trained on the pouting camera component and then they both pounced. It was fast, pleasurable and utterly not what they all wanted at this point. :Mm…, :Is it…, :Wha?: They had managed to enter a light recharge piled together, cuddling and finding some solace in each other, some peace and relief from worrying about whether or not the seeker would take their invitation. Apparently he had since what had woken them was the change in pressure that indicated an imminent teleportation, only apparent because their quarters where small and the door very firmly closed. Three sets of optics watched the seeker materialize, chassis' still entangled and doing nothing what so ever to hide what they had been up to.

"Hello Skywarp…" Easily dropping into a light gestalt link, the Reflector over mind stirring again, the seeker was greeted with one voice from three vocalizes the tone a half expectant, half questioning purr.

It was immediately obvious he was in someone's private quarters, and almost as immediately obvious whose. Engraved invitation indeed... this was either his lucky day, or the end of his life... Vents stuttered as Skywarp realized what the gestalt had been doing, what he seemed to have interrupted. They didn't seem to mind, he didn't? Most gestalts were singular when merged, but Reflector still had his three bodies... and why was he worrying about forms of address at a time like this? Skywarp very, very badly wanted to join that tangle of bodies, he was getting charged just thinking about what they had been doing... "Hello, Reflector..." and as much as he wished otherwise, his nervousness came through in his voice.

Hmm… never having thought of others in the terms of attraction Reflector took their time studying the seeker, his form was sleek obviously made for flying and not at all bad looking… but would he be able to handle a gestalt's undivided attention? That was really the problem with seeking non-gestalt lovers… everything was more intense since a gestalt might think as one but still had the full power of two or more sparks and why Reflector had never risked it… they got attached, and getting de-attached again hurt. This was going to be a one night stand as the humans so eloquently put it… and well they would see if Skywarp could deal!

"Shy all of a sudden? Oh… did you like the presents… we weren't sure what type of energon was your favorite but guessed at something sweet…?"

He recognized the look Reflector was giving him. It calmed him, the obvious interest, Skywarp knew how to keep the attention of interested mechs. It was just getting that interest that was the hard part. "No, I liked them..." Feeling stupid standing while the other mechs were so happily tangled on the floor, Skywarp sat, then stretched out across the floor. "I just thought you wanted me to never approach you again." Reflector still used the plural... Okay, that would make things easier... At least, Skywarp hoped it would.

Spyglass actually flinched slightly at that, the first non-gestalt related movement since Skywarp had appeared. :Had to bring it up at some point… I am going to apologize! I know… he looks good like that… he is a little too confident about his own looks and appeal! True… he'll learn and break or… overload: focusing back on the seeker, who obviously was waiting for an answer, Spyglass made a small annoyed whine and untangled his frame from those of his mates, standing up and walking to the seeker. "We are sorry for that… it was a very bad time for you to approach the Spyglass component but you could not have know as you could not have known what you did to the Viewfinder component! Our reasons in still valid Seeker, but we have decided to… give you a chance if you still want it? Just… it will be a onetime only thing… we do know you reputation and a gestalt will not be able to deal with that for an extended period of time!" Leaning in Spyglass lightly kissed Skywarp and then let his hands fall.

Skywarp nodded, agreement and apology, he had already apologized but there was no reason not to reaffirm it. "One time thing, that's fine with me..." he muttered, and then Spyglass was kissing him. A brief, distracted thought came that now he knew most of the names of the components, and then Skywarp really didn't care, it just didn't matter. What mattered was that his work was finally paying off... With a low whimper, he pulled the component closer, trying to avoid that one shoulder for the time being. Looking at the other two mechs, the seeker wondered if they were just going to watch, or if they were waiting for him to go over there, or what...? Now that he was finally getting what he wanted, Skywarp realized he was afraid of messing it up, sure he seemed good at arousing Reflector, but so far he'd shown quite the talent for pissing off Reflector, too.

They found that utterly fascinating, the feeling of kissing someone not them, of a stranger's hands on their chassis… good, very good maybe even good enough to allow again if they found a mech willing and able. A mech not known for sleeping with half the Nemesis crew, wanting to take down the other half too and probably takes down any random mech crossing his path when on leave. There was nothing wrong with a healthy appetite but gestalt mechs needed strong stable bonds to work… the reason why Reflector and Predaking where the only really successful gestalts in the Decepticon ranks.

:Want to join in? I want to feel his hands… I wonder if it is true that seeker wings are sensitive? And his cockpit! Good kisser…: Exchanging ideas lightning fast Reflector's other two components decided it was time to join in the fun. They rose but not before posing a little sharing a heated kiss making sure that Skywarp had the perfect view of it… they were not above dirty tricks! Spectro stole one of the seeker's hands off of Spyglass' chassis, toying with it licking, nibbling and sucking never letting him touch. Viewfinder went straight for the cockpit wanting very much to find out if it was as sensitive as his lens… Spyglass dropped to his knee joints and began touching the seeker's left wing, running his hands over the wide purple appendage.

Ah, they were coming over, nice... Skywarp moaned as the components kissed, the little glitches were doing it on purpose... He'd only gotten kisses from one of them, the one currently... and then they dropped the kiss, and approached, and Skywarp arched with a cry as Reflector intentionally? mistakenly? did exactly what he himself had done, going unerringly for his most sensitive areas. The still un-named component had one of his hands, and was quite cleverly keeping him from exploring THAT unknown chassis, but his other hand was still free... and he could, even just barely, reach Spyglass' button.

Reflector was not used to not knowing where and when a touch would come, it was novel and highly pleasing if also startling… so much so that the Spyglass component actually collapsed onto the wing surface, whimpering in need and blindly rubbing what armor he could reach. The Viewfinder and Spectro components of course reacted too, not as strongly though, Spectro finally allowing Skywarp to touch, eagerly moving in to kiss and explore what he could reach while doing so. Viewfinder just intensified his touches concentrating on the metal binds that held the cockpit glass licking at the weld lines and tracing the very edge of the cockpit where it joined with the seekers body.

:Tastes good… said he did! Um… skilled hands, so very good. Think he will stay on-line? I know he will but… a full merge? No… maybe…: Confused an more concepts then actual words as they fell deeper into the Reflector over mind, giving themselves up to each other and coincidently the seeker…

Oh, he liked those whimpers, though Spyglass' full weight on his wing... it was a line of discomfort, but as the mech moved against the purple expanse, Skywarp decided he liked it, liked it quite a lot. And Viewfinder! Well, he had his lens, that was similar to a seeker's cockpit. More sensitive, from the incident about which Spyglass had insultingly informed Skywarp, Skywarp would never have spent a joor and a half in full need from a simple caress to his cockpit... If Viewfinder ended up lifting the glass and going inside, though, oh, that would be a different story... The seeker kissed back, formerly-captive hand now searching for this component's sensitive spot. The other two had one, his hand was still caressing Spyglass' button, so why should the kissing mech be any different, the only trick was finding it... finding it before Reflector sent Skywarp insane with pleasure!

They were very through in their explorations going over every inch of the seeker Spectro the one to move the most though he kept in range of the hand… Skywarp seemed to be almost searching him. Well for now he was looking all the wrong places never pushing hard enough on his back to evoke a notable reaction, not that Spectro did not want his pleasure zone used but he could wait a little export and bask in the waves of burning pleasure that emanated from the Spyglass part of Reflector.

Viewfinder had found a clasp… it was not situated high enough to be a chest plate clasp so what was it for? Levering himself up to sit on Skywarp's legs he leaned over the cockpit structure and toyed with this newfound detail, even going so far as to lick and bite at it mostly our of curiosity to see what kind of reaction it would get… Spyglass rolled over on his side his vents heaving madly to cope with the desire and pleasure created heat in his systems, the move brought him face to side with the seeker and he noticed the rather large gap between armor and wing instantly, carefully, sticking both hands inside running them over the hot wires and circuitry he found.

Skywarp started shaking as Viewfinder teased, innocently, the seeker knew that the component couldn't be aware of what he was doing...or HADN'T been aware, Skywarp's reaction was giving it away fairly well. And of course, the third gestalt-mech didn't have his erogenous zone anywhere near as easy to find as the other two... which might have made things better earlier, but right now Skywarp wanted to make him cry because of touches done to HIS body, not Spyglass'. Speaking of whom... Skywarp screeched and tightened his hold against the mech he didn't know as Spyglass found and exploited one of the bigger, lesser know, weaknesses of the seeker model.

The clasp was taking on a new light it was obviously more sensitive then the rest of the cockpit… something clicked in the pleasure hazed gestalt mind and identical smug grins grew on all three components faceplates. It quickly grew bigger when the Spyglass component had his suspicion confirmed and shattered into a three voiced cry of pure bliss when digits forcefully pushed ageist the film compartment lid on the Spectro components back. Reflector decided to fight back and the Viewfinder component eagerly triggered the clasp, almost laughing in delight when he realized that he could pull the cockpit open an unexpected bonus to be able to delve into another's circuitry like this without annoying armor in the way. Two of the components felt that way the third was busy clinging to the seeker, stubbornly refusing to collapse while clever digits played havoc on his sensors.

Oh, THAT was where it was... And then coherent thought fled quite readily as Viewfinder found what was so carefully kept safe. Two hands... two sets of hands... in him... IN him. Skywarp writhed, but he couldn't even do that much with a mech laying on his wing. This was everything... this was more than he had dreamed. He had had many lovers, but never one like this, a melded gestalt who retained his separate bodies. Skywarp found himself regretting that this wouldn't be repeated, but slaggit! He was going to enjoy himself fully this time, at least!

The two components happily dug in elbow joint deep in the seeker's delicate internals, mewling and moaning as one with the Spectro component. Skywarp's caresses where uncoordinated but large as he was it didn't really matter, his hand and digits easily touching most if not all of the sensitive lid. The gestalt had to admit that this was… nice, fantastically nice! This was reason enough to look outside of their gestalt for a fourth… regretfully Skywarp was not mate material, his spark probably not even compatible for a short merge. "Open it Skywarp! Uhh… please, we want to feel you inside us…" Reflector voiced his need in a heavy pleasure laden tone, just as their sparks launched a flare in sync forgoing the lead up pulsing as only a merged gestalt was capable off. It was almost too good… too incredible to have a seeker literally under them, withing in pleasure they created.

He did lurch up at that, screaming as a three-way FLARE hit him completely without warning... He was going to want to do this again, maybe that was why they warned him off sternly... Open it... oooh! It was a cap of some sort he was playing with... The flares coaxed his spark into the game, and it gave quick staccato pulses that were almost painful. Trembling hands opened the lid he had been caressing, and Skywarp happily found a very nice empty area below it. The sides were smooth, none of the wires or controls his own cockpit contained, just thin metal, and Skywarp took care not to damage it, even as it flexed under his digits.

"Mmm…" Reflector eagerly soaked up everything Skywarp gave, spark pulses and caresses, and were the caresses ever good! The Spectro component could not stand any longer, the seeker's touch were like nothing else they had ever experienced… larger, gentler, so very careful and utterly unpredictable to mechs who were used to knowing where every little brush was going to land. That alone was intoxicating for Reflector, they had no idea what Skywarp felt, wanted or planned they could only experiment and hope that their guesses were correct and offer their temporary lover advice when his caresses faltered.

"Like that Seeker… j-just like that AH!" The Viewfinder component had most of his upper chassis inside the cockpit by now, caressing, licking and even carefully nibbling on the wires and energon lines he found there, cataloging what gave the most reaction… the Spyglass component had been almost thrown off the wing by Skywarp's reaction and it was decided that he should move to something else. That something else became Skywarp's chest and faceplate… playing with the sexy chest vents and kissing any lingering sense right out of the purple seeker's processor.

It would be so easy to just give up, just enjoy what was being done to him... so easy. And it was so, so hard for Skywarp to focus, even a little, focus and RETURN the caresses, kiss the component back... Which one was kissing him... Spyglass? Spyglass, right, right... good kisser. Good with his hands... Shoulder... Skywarp had moved his hand to open that lid, he should put his free hand back on Spyglass' shoulder... He couldn't get the lens, that mech was currently evoking the most lovely blissful sensations in his cockpit, Skywarp couldn't focus well enough to know what Viewfinder was doing, but it felt good, and the purple seeker suddenly realized he was moaning and panting right into that lovely kiss.

Maybe they were not as good as they thought, Skywarp managed to find the Spyglass component's button again despite the fact that he should have been completely incoherent with pleasure… well maybe the seeker was just that good. He or rather those, many, who had been with him did speak highly of him when prompted by the gestalt that carefully asked around before arranging all of this.

It was not like Reflector really wanted to complain, they were not that stupid, Skywarp was offering… indeed doing more than they had thought possible for a non-gestalted mech and he had been right! It would have been stupid to not do this, stupid to denied themselves this pleasure… but they would never tell him this, he was not, could not be, compatible and so this would be a onetime deal just as they had made him agree too. If Reflector somewhere in his gestalt mind felt a bit regretful of that he suppressed it ruthlessly…

They writhed and keened as two erogenous zones were expertly stimulated and the third rubbed sensuously against the edge of Skywarp's cockpit, trying to give as good as they got and strangely enough not knowing if they succeeded at all.

He had tried, he had truly tried, Skywarp had found he had more stamina than he thought. And the writhing and keening, Reflector made such SOUNDS... Overload hit, ripped and tore through Skywarp's systems, forcing the purple jet to fight hard just to stay online. He was GOING to stay online, NO ONE had ever offlined him before, and he wasn't about to break that now... He screamed and cried, hazily trying to at least... at least... something... he couldn't think... And then finally, slowly, the overload died down, leaving Skywarp shivering on the ground with his vents heaving, trying to put his thoughts back together.

Reflector was quite surprised when the seeker suddenly overloaded, having had no idea that he was that close. The wash of energy rolling off the purple chassis was delicious but sadly not enough to make the Reflector components follow him over the edge, they pulled back from him even slipped a little out of the gestalt merge trying to get their bearings unsure of what to do now. The gestalt could merge many times in the course of a night it was in fact often more relaxing then a full joor of recharge but what about seekers? Viewfinder tenderly closed the cockpit again, careful since the entire area was probably humming with enhanced sensitivity, easily sliding down he joined Spectro who immediately wrapped him up in his arms watching to see what Spyglass intended… their third component had only shifted enough to sit upright and was now watching the seeker intently almost as if waiting for something…

* * *

:D Liked? Please leave us a review!


	4. Chapter 4

And we're back with chapter four. I'm quite sure you'll all like this chapter, things are heating up! As always, Transformers doesn't belong to us, Flexies are played by Xobit Prime, and I played Skywarp. And now... ENJOY!

* * *

With a rather goofy grin, Skywarp looked up, noticing Spyglass was still on him. The other two components had moved away from him... "Wow..." Okay, well, that was stupid. Oh, slag... "And I still failed at overloading YOU, didn't I?" The purple seeker couldn't stop grinning, no matter how embarrassed he was by this unaccustomed failing. "Gonna... have to give me some time, though..." Could he stand up to that again? Or maybe better, could he hold up without offlining this time? Did they even want him to try? Ugh, he was thinking to much, he'd much rather just sit and enjoy the glow...

"You didn't fail… truthfully you came closer then we had thought you capable off." They all spoke, the gestalt merge still that much in effect, but it was almost only Spyglass that leaned forward and gently kissed the seeker again. Another 'go' would be worth it, whether or not Skywarp managed to overload them… it had been uniquely satisfying to hear, watch and feel him overload…

"We have time… all night in fact! Do you want energon? We made sure to, ahh acquire both green and blue for this… meeting, since we assumed that you had a taste for sweets?" It had been a little more than just assuming they were Cybertron's best spy, a little thing like energon preferences were well within their abilities to get… music had been harder there was not kind of records to help them there, speaking of music! Viewfinder collected the chip and activated it allowing the sounds of a long off line cybertronian composer to fill the room. "We have an idea, if you feel up to it?" Spectro and Spyglass both smirked when Viewfinder spun around with large optics and an outrage sound disrupting the words of the half-merged gestalt.

With a little sigh, Skywarp accepted the kiss and the praise, incapable of doing anything else. He couldn't stop the weak little moan at the thought of actually staying all night... He was going to be next to useless the next day, but he really didn't care, not now. "I... um, sweets, yes..." Skywarp wasn't sure what to answer, used to being the one concerned for his current lover's happiness. The familiar music helped to bring order to his liquid thoughts, and the purple jet laughed as the Viewfinder component suddenly broke the three-part harmony of Reflector's voice. "Sure... why not? I'm having fun so far... and you seem to be as well..."

:What in all pit is up?!: Viewfinder defensively crossed his arms over the lens, it was not that he was opposed to the idea, actually he was already shivering in anticipation, but it was very seldom that any of the gestalt took the choice out of the others hands like this… :We want to! And he hasn't touched that part of us yet... he owes us too…: Both Spyglass and Spectro insisted that it was a good idea, they were practically radiating need for it to happen and Viewfinder gave in with a low mewl.

"We think you owe the Viewfinder component something! Would you be agreeable to polish our lens for us? It is… a rewarding experience that we can easily promise you…" Spectro had gripped Viewfinder and was kissing him thoroughly while Spyglass explained to the prone seeker, he let go allowing his mate to seek support on the wall before moving to get some cubes and returned to the seeker's side. The lens sporting mech approached them all a little warily. :Are we sure he won't hurt us?, :Aside from leaving us too soon he did not hurt us the first time did he?, :We want it… we have wanted it since we first shared the memory… and he wants too!:

Um, okay... Well, Skywarp would readily admit that he DID owe Viewfinder something, that had been, from everything he could tell, quite the blunder... But that was... not really what he'd expected. Or, no, scratch that, he hadn't really expected anything. He sat up carefully, looking at the wary little mech before nodding slowly. "You're right, I do owe," and he couldn't decide on the pronoun, so he just left it off, and he was worrying about grammar again. "I would be agreeable, yes." And then, in rather a delayed reaction, he realized just what he'd just agreed too, what had been offered, and, well, that did explain Viewfinder's cute little reaction.

Viewfinder relaxed a little when Skywarp gave verbal agreement, slowly dropping his arms from their protective position while he watched Spectro offer the seeker his choice of energon, Spyglass thoughtfully fetched cleaning solution and cloth for polishing grinning like… there was no descriptive for that expression. Warily taking a blue cube from Spectro he looked up and met the seeker's optics, he really had no idea what he had agreed to do! Viewfinder was absolutely incapable of restraining his reaction to someone touching his lens…

:He will learn., :And we will love every nanoclick of it!: Both his mates eagerly reassured him still radiating the need for Viewfinder to be the sole focus of the seeker, they would have to cut the merge and shunt the gestalt link for it to work but that did not mean that his mates would not enjoy it immensely. Sipping at the energon he dimmed his optics enjoying the thick, rich sweetness and the sharp tingle of powerful energy hitting his charged systems.

Taking some energon, he really didn't care which kind right now, Skywarp became uncomfortably aware of optics on him. The energon was... was very good, he hadn't had anything this good in ages, and Skywarp felt embarrassed yet again, this time realizing how much effort Reflector must have put forth to... 'woo' him. He hoped he was making it worth their effort. They didn't seem to be unhappy, they must be feeling it was worth their troubles. The purple seeker looked over the supplies offered, good thing he knew how to clean glass... this was going to be... interesting. Rewarding, from what the one had said... rewarding for whom?

Being charged as Reflector very much was it hurt a little to be cut off from the merge and shunting the link to a bare minimum, Viewfinder whimpered in reaction putting the rest of his cube away with shaking hands, he was distinctly nervous over letting Skywarp touched his lens in this intimate a manner. Caresses during love making would have been easier to handle since he would have been bolstered by the full merge, the Reflector over mind was a lot more experimenting and courageous on the subject of new sensations then the gentle, somewhat timid Viewfinder under mind.

"Please… Skywarp, be very careful? Our reactions will be… will be very strong." He voiced this alone before offering the seeker a soft dust cloth, he really wanted the attention… wanted to allow this to happen without fear. In a way this was more a reward to the seeker then a down payment for pain caused, no one had touched Viewfinder's lens like Skywarp was about too since they had been old enough to clean it themselves. Why would soon become apparent to the curious seeker. He sat down well within reach, laying back as his cooling pump and fans kicked up to highest level from fear and anticipation…

Spectro and Spyglass felt the pain too but they had each other to cling too and therefore managed not to vocalize it, they knew how nervous or rather outright scared Viewfinder was but where very sure that this would be worth it, they had both felt the seeker's touch intimately, sharing the experience freely with Viewfinder… and Skywarp's touch was very gentle, very knowing!

He recognized nervousness, and right now Viewfinder practically dripped with the emotion. Skywarp took the offered cloth, nodding a little and realizing that he was nervous too. That was only sensible, Reflector could still make his life rather 'uncomfortable' if he angered them. "I will be," he comforted, putting a little cleanser on the cloth. It was just glass, just like his cockpit... more sensitive than his cockpit, hum, probably like someone cleaning his internal controls... okay, well that was a nice thought! He'd have to see if he could get someone to try that some day...

With that thought in mind, and remembering what Viewfinder said about 'strong reactions', Skywarp twisted until he was kneeling, facing the smaller mech. Putting a hand on the component's shoulder, at least this one didn't have oddly-placed buttons, Skywarp finally started the actual cleaning, hoping almost desperately that he wasn't fragging up big time.

Viewfinder could not relax although he did feel better at Skywarp's reassurance and he obviously knew how to deal with cleaning… of course he knew all the seekers were cleanness freaks to some deg… he calmed down on the threatening panic when the larger seeker loomed over him placing a hand against his shoulder only to completely lose control when the cloth was gently pressed to the lens glass. Arching into the touch he shrieked helplessly, all thoughts and feelings swallowed by the heat radiating from the simple touch…

Some of his reaction was born out of anticipation, but not much mostly it was because he was always sensitive to touch, the fact that he was already aroused and because his mates where not sharing in any of the feelings… making him bear the brunt of the pleasure alone.

His mates were watching with hungry attention, reviling in the novelty of watching Viewfinder writhe, arch and scream under Skywarp's careful attention.

Strong reactions... Viewfinder, it seemed, had a talent for understatement. Shooting a look at the sharply focused Spyglass and the third, still unnamed component, Skywarp kept up the careful attention. Firm, smooth, circular strokes, carefully and meticulously going over ever little bit... Viewfinder's reactions were good, so good... Skywarp couldn't help but linger over the places that brought the most reaction, varying his motions and rhythm, but above all, he strove to remain gentle, even as he found himself heating up.

Whimpering continued to flow from his vocalizer, sometimes peaking into screams or high pitched moaning as he tried to curl around Skywarp's wrist but was held down by the large hand on his shoulder. It was annoying like all pit but he could not find his voice to request that he remove it or in fact find his voice to say anything…

His mates watched avidly, beginning to caress each other almost as if they had no choice but to react to what they were seeing.

Skywarp wondered vaguely if Reflector would mind much if he kissed this particular component. He figured he probably shouldn't, or should at least wait until he was done polishing, but the sounds Viewfinder made... and he still hadn't kissed this one. But he wouldn't be able to polish him if he kissed him... Skywarp whimpered in annoyance, it wasn't fair, he wanted to kiss!

Considering how nervous and, really, out right afraid he had been when this had been suggested it was a shock when the first of the localized system overloads hit, he screamed and turned his head biting half sparkedly at the hand holding him down trying to mute himself. This was the reason why they had to cut their link to a minimum, if continued long enough the cleaning would cause a full spark overload in him taking his mates with him no matter how much they tried to prevent it.

Spyglass quickly kissed Spectro stopping the shared moan as pleasure tickled over the link, they did not want to distract Skywarp from pleasuring their mate.

When Viewfinder twisted and bit, Skywarp was, for a moment, utterly sure he had fragged up big time, that the other two components would attack him, overpower him... and then he realized no, it was just a pleasure reaction. Frag it, he didn't MIND the bitting, not particularly, but... With a whine, Skywarp put the cloth aside, just for a moment, gently stopped Viewfinder's bitting, and kissed the mech. He'd finish the polishing in a momen... ooh... nice kiss...

He was not sure if he was happy or annoyed when the stimulation to his lens stopped, on one hand it gave him time to wind down a little on the other he really wanted more, wanted to overload at Skywarp's hands. He was all set to whine for more, maybe, when the seeker gently turned his head and began kissing him… he went with it quite willingly. It was nice… scratch that it was fantastic! Reaching up he closed his hands around the seekers wrist and slipped his digit tips into the armor seam between the wrist and hand plates.

Things where certainly getting interesting between the seeker and their mate, just watching the interactions where enough to charge them both! Spyglass twisted around and leaned into Spectro's embraces allowing him to play with the shoulder button while they both committed visuals to the special memory blocks that allowed them to make detailed stills of the sequences… who knew maybe Skywarp would like a few reminders of this session.

Oooh, very nice kiss... and the hands around his wrist, oh, Skywarp was REALLY tempted to just keep doing this, leave the polishing for later... No, no that wouldn't do at all. Anyway, Viewfinder made such NICE noises when he was polished. He'd really have to thank Reflector for letting him do this... Skywarp broke the kiss with a whimpering moan, searching for the cloth again. "I'm not done... polishing," the seeker purred out, holding the component down and impulsively licking part of the lens he hadn't gotten to yet before returning to his 'work'.

Optics going wide he bucked up against the licking glossa, his disappointed mewling morphing into a desperate, almost pained, whine of need. He tightened his grip on Skywarp's wrist his digits slipping deeper forcing the plates further apart, he could not help the reaction, and it became no less forceful when the polishing cloth returned to his lens the gentle way it was made to travel over the glass…. The lens systems discharged again in a localized overload.

Spectro bit lightly at Spyglass' shoulder making the component throw his head back and moan loudly… Reflector found Skywarp's voice sexy, his actions arousing as all pit and his… respect refreshing! Being small they were fairly used to being underestimated and somewhat dismissed as threats, which was fine for the most parts but at others annoying as all pit!

Luckily, the hand being mauled was NOT the one polishing. It didn't hurt, far from it, but it did render the hand just about useless... Skywarp wailed, how had he been able to hold out so long against all three of them? Twisting a little at the moan behind him, Skywarp felt his vents stutter as he realized the other two components... really seemed to like watching what he was doing. Smirking, he sprawled on the floor, back against the wall, tugging Viewfinder into his lap to continue the polishing. Now the mech was writhing against his cockpit, and Skywarp cried out again.

He realized that his position had change about two clicks before Skywarp returned to his lens again and his response was to twist and rub against the cool smother surface of a… cockpit? Well… the seeker seemed to like that, his thoughts devolved again and he pressed into the wavering touch to his lens with a strangled mewl, letting go of the captured wrist abruptly and instead digging his digits into both thighs haphazardly.

Clever seeker! Both components moaned and had to sit down rather abruptly as their knee joints refused to stay locked.

"Oohh... yes, good!" Skywarp gasped, arching up with a shudder, both hands on Viewfinder's lens now. One caressed the rim while the other kept polishing, keeping up the facade of actual work being done... it was a pointless gesture, the seeker was sure, but it gave him an excuse to keep rubbing and tormenting the mech in his lap... He looked towards Spyglass and the other as they dropped to the floor with a clatter, smirked and bent down a little, from here he could just manage to hold Viewfinder's dermaplates with his own while still watching what he was doing on the lens.

The thought of 'at least I'm not the only one losing control' went through his pleasure hazed processor but the meaning of it was quickly lost again as Skywarp engaged them in another hungry kiss. The third localized overload hit and he jerked violently as it was followed by a heavy spark pulse, he had no idea what Skywarp would do now… no bond or link to tell him if the seeker was ready for an overload, wanted an overload...

The two components decided to up the stakes and both of them retracted their chest plates, Spectro still behind Spyglass, pressed closer to his mate and reached into the chest cavity to play with the bared spark chamber.

The polishing cloth fell from suddenly nerveless digits as the pulse hit him, only from one mech this time, but so close... Sparklight from the other two components caught Skywarp's optic, and he wailed into the kiss, nothing, absolutely nothing he did with anyone else would ever compare to this night. His own spark decided that yes, this WAS a good time to pulse, and he screamed, breaking the kiss and turning Viewfinder around, oh, he didn't expect anything but easier kisses and touches, he wouldn't object if the mech decided he wanted more, if Viewfinder could even still think, but he wasn't going to try anything, not now.

Viewfinder was only dimly aware of what his merged mates where doing feeling much too good to really care the distraction and the pleasure of Skywarp's spark pulsing didn't help him focus. He really did appreciate being moved as this placed him against the spark that had just called for his and made it much easier to kiss and reach the sensitive mostly unprotected neck joint. He wasn't thinking, he only did what he would normally do when his mates reduced him to this state whining needily, splitting his chest plates and opening his spark chamber. He was, on the level of the mostly closed off link, aware that his mates had done the same and before him so when no spark met his he clawed at the cables in Skywarp's neck joint and cried out in disappointment no longer fully aware that it was not his mates he was lying against.

They could barely focus on what went on between Skywarp and Viewfinder, they felt pleasure trickle into the link from their third component that was all that mattered. Viewfinder's frantic displeasure and outright desperation made them both stop and watch the seeker in confusion, taking a few clicks to realize what their mate had done and expected.

Busy enjoying the kisses and caresses to his neck, Skywarp wasn't quite sure what to do when Viewfinder decided he DID want more. He screamed when the caresses suddenly became an attack, deciding he'd really better give what was expected, he'd wanted to, he'd just been afraid it might be too much. Looking towards the other two components somewhat desperately, the seeker opened his own chest with a moan, stroking Viewfinder just to try and stop the attack, not that he minded it exactly, it was just so unexpected, Viewfinder had been so shy...

Relaxing and pressing closer the instant he got what he wanted, he was still a lot rougher in his caresses then he would normally be, and he kept mewling an edge of desperate hunger to his tone. This was Viewfinder as no one but his mates usually saw him, wild with need and not able to take no for an answer… He stilled with a low piercing cry when unfamiliar spark energy finally met his own spark, tasting, teasing… driving him mad with pleasure.

Why Skywarp looked at them they weren't sure they had trusted him with their mate's pleasure and he seemed to be doing quite a brilliant job! Spectro let go of Spyglass who turned willingly more than ready to initiate a spark merge…

Skywarp gave a low, wailing moan, mixing his voice with Viewfinder's and arching up, good, so good... Viewfinder was still roughly pulling on his neck joint, mewling and crying, wordlessly begging for more, encouraging... Once again the seeker bent in to kiss the gestalt mech, pulling him closer and shaking from sensation.

Happily giving in to the larger mech, Viewfinder kissed back with vigor shifting his hands from neck joint to helmet tracing weld lines and small transformations seams, gentled by the fact that the seeker had taken the lead again. Their sparks were nowhere near in sync but it still felt sinfully good as they tested each other, energy humming and tendrils dancing about each other trying to synchronize for a full merge.

Reflector's other components were having no such troubles and had already initiated a merge, Spyglass letting his more balanced mate subdue him as he sunk backwards until he was laying flat on his back with Spectro straddling him, crouching down to keep their sparks together.

So, Viewfinder only became a demanding little terror when he wasn't getting what he wan... or was it needed? Skywarp decided he was thinking far too much and he should just enjoy, enjoy the kisses and the feel of another spark against his, energies meeting, testing, humming and shifting to make a merge possible. A brief flash of coherent thought, this was quite likely the first time Reflector, even just one component, had merged with anyone other than themselves, and then the thought and coherency was gone, just heat and pleasure...

It was too much… it felt too good and it couldn't last. It never did last quite long enough for Viewfinder no matter how satisfied he ended up being but then he was a pleasure junkie. Anything and everything to drown in the feelings that his mates could create, only this time it was not his mates, the seeker felt so very different so very, very good. The bond began opening as his mates' pleasure rose and overload build in an antagonizing slow way that he was not at all used to.

Skywarp was used to interfacing, knew how to read mechs, at least how to read his partners' arousal, judge how close they were to overload, and what he could do to tip them over the edge. But Viewfinder reacted in ways he didn't understand, to stimulus that he had not provided, stimulus provided by others who were not even touching them. It was as strange and new to him as he had to be to them, strange and new and oh! So exciting, so arousing, and the bittersweet thought of 'only one night' cut through him, made him moan and arch up, seeking pleasure to chase away the thought, seeking overload, satisfaction, completion...

Spectro and Spyglass overloaded first, the wave of pleasure hammering into Viewfinder bringing him to his own peak and throwing him into utter bliss. They were aware of someone else someone not Reflector, for the full gestalt merge had occurred the moment Viewfinder also overloaded and, impossibly as it sounded, had dragged the seeker part way with them. They had not even been aware that a spark merge had established itself between Viewfinder and Skywarp but apparently it had… and it felt so fantastically, insanely good!

He felt... odd. Good, wonderful in fact, this was flat off the best interfacing he'd ever had, but... in the happy, heated bliss of his merge with Viewfinder, he could feel the other two, feel the Reflector mind connecting the three... That was what a gestalt was, and though he couldn't put it into words, Skywarp knew he was closer to understanding such a thing than any other solitary mech could be. And then he decided once again that he was thinking too much, and should just enjoy.

Coming down from the prolonged high actually hurt, separating from the seeker not only as Reflector but Viewfinder also, leaving the Reflector gestalt confused and somewhat lacking… and very much in a haze of post overload pleasure. If this was how merging with a un-gestalted mech was they had to find a mate, a fourth.

"Mm… so good 'Warp… We liked it, we like what you can do with your hands…"

Back to grinning goofily, Skywarp hummed a little, recognizing praise when it was given. "You're... amazing... Just..." he gave up on speech with another little hum. Reflector would surely know how rarely he was reduced to this after interfacing... and if they didn't, well, it didn't matter that much. He hoped they wouldn't mind the way he kept holding Viewfinder, he wasn't ready to give up the physical nearness yet... No, they wouldn't mind, he knew them that well now.

* * *

Hot enough for ya? Please be sure to leave a reveiw!


	5. Chapter 5

I -know- you all will like THIS chapter... Everyone's still played by the same people from the other four chapters, TFs still don't belong to us, yeah yeah, on with the smutness.

* * *

Viewfinder was rather limp in Skywarp's grasp, simply enjoying the novelty of being held by someone bigger then himself… without it hurting. The Reflector over mind was thrumming with pleasure still, prompting Spectro and Spyglass to stand up and wobble their way to drape themselves over the seekers purple legs.

This was… nice, novel and satisfying on a level beyond what they were used to, Reflector being much more satisfied than normal, not sated yet, but very satisfied indeed. None of the gestalt were aware when they began humming, a low noise accentuating the action of nuzzling and wiggling that all three of them did trying finding the 'perfect' place to lie on Skywarp.

Hum, that was nice... Not needy or demanding, just nice. The low sound was enough to send vibrations through him, it was relaxing, the vibrations changing as the gestalt moved... A couple of thoughts occurred to Skywarp at this point, first, that they were ignoring a perfectly usable berth over there, and second, he didn't care about that but curling up here on the floor would be perfectly acceptable. Just laying back and letting Reflector do what they wanted for a little bit, even if Spectro, and hey, now he knew all their names, was tickling a little bit when he wiggled against his leg.

They were not ready to recharge yet, but it was pleasant to back in the heat coming off of the seeker and well, cuddle… with someone not them. Okay their thoughts where kind off running in circles on that little bit of information but, this was simply too new to the Reflector mind, too different for the three under minds not to focus on it and repeat it all the time. Viewfinder squeaked in annoyance and turned his head to snuggle it into the space between Skywarp's shoulder vent and neck joint, it fit there just barely and he settled in with a huff of warm air from his vents. Why did they have to analyze everything!

Skywarp squeaked a little as Viewfinder wedged himself against a vent, it felt... oh, very good... Unusual, but good. Checking that he wouldn't accidentally brush any parts that were more sensitive than he wanted to, Skywarp pet the other two components, turning his head to nuzzled Viewfinder a little. "No one... will compare to you..." the Seeker muttered without quite meaning to, though he did want to flatter Reflector, they deserved to know...

It surprised them… that Skywarp was willing to admit something like that, perhaps it was the post overload haze or maybe the brief contact with them had made him willing to say more, they had sensed a sort of nervousness connected to them as if he feared angering them. Should they say something in return? But what… they were not about to lie, they were quite willing to do so normally but not now, not with Skywarp and especially not after what they had just shared…

"That was so much more than we thought… You are very, mm, very talented!"

That made Skywarp smirk, he'd told them they were missing out. Still, it was enough that they had admitted it, no need to gloat... No, that would just shatter this nice moment, he didn't want to do that... "Practice," the word fell from his dermaplates, and he kept most of the bitterness from it. After all, it was that 'practice' which kept this just another one time thing. But... he wasn't willing to give that up... Reflector was good, the best he'd had... But there was so much more he hadn't experienced, he was not the sort of mech who could settle for just one... or even one set... He was thinking too much again.

Short, clipped… bitter? Hum, well Skywarp had known what he was in for, they had not lied to him and so would not try to soften their reply. "We know… it is not something we could do, a gestalt requires a certain amount of stability… we are tempted to say sadly after having… 'had' you." Levering himself up Viewfinder planted a, relatively, chaste kiss on Skywarp's dermaplates.

"I know..." Skywarp sighed, kissing back but not pushing further. Stability... He was a far from stable mech, always chasing after whomever caught his optic, shamelessly indulging in whatever his current lover, or lovers, wanted to try, just so long as it felt good he enjoyed it. He'd even tried some of the kinkier things, he'd found out he wasn't very big on pain, even when it did lead to some wonderful highs, he just didn't think it was worth it. "I know... I saw it... You are bonded so deep, so strong... Viewfinder component was right, you never are alone," and it was so weirdly easy to refer to the one who had kissed him as just a component, even when that was the one he was talking to... not 'just' a component... "I'm thinking too much."

"Yes, you are… for someone as flighty as you seem you have a surprising depth… We are happy with our decision to do this, it was, and is… worth the effort!" They carefully petted the seeker, not to arouse, yet, but to make this even more pleasant for him… draw out the simple pleasure of cuddling for a bit. "We don't often choose to go to such lengths… not even to get something for ourselves, you are a unique case, Skywarp."

But not unique enough, the thought came instantly. He had to stop this, even Reflector thought he was thinking too much. Skywarp sighed and stroked Spyglass, surprising how comfortable they were all able to get... "Thank you..." And then he silenced himself by kissing Viewfinder again, Viewfinder tasted good, they all did, and enjoying was better than thinking any time.

Lazily watching their mate being thoroughly kissed, the other two components intensified their touches just a little. "No need to say thanks Skywarp, we are not so sure that you will repeat it tomorrow. One rumor about gestalts is very true… we are virtually insatiable!" They were, it was no lie, in extreme cases they had barely been able to crawl off the battle field before the need to confirm their bonds had struck…

Skywarp made a pleased noise at that, he didn't care how tired he was tomorrow, tiredness keep him from thinking almost as well as pleasure did. And the gestalt was very good at creating pleasure, very good... As long as they started slow this time, which they seemed to be doing, he'd be good for a bit more, there was that energon they'd got too, that would help. Skywarp knew it was probably stupid to try matching Reflector's 'appetite', especially after what they'd just said, but... well, he did have a reputation for being stupid. And he knew no-one else on the Nemesis was likely to last nearly as long as he would.

"We think fuel might help on the stamina issue?" Spectro was teasing gently, stroking the right thigh in a mirror move of Spyglass' touches. They did not want to let the seeker leave completely exhausted, but they needed more from him this night… as much as he could and would give them. The two components looked at each other, none of their unease showing. :We can't go back on it… He would become tired of us and where would we be then… he is too flighty!, :we know that but he is so… let's at least invite him to a full merge with all of us!?, : he is compatible… surprisingly…:.

"Humm... yeah, it would. Most likely," Skywarp agreed, purring a little from the mirrored caresses. He'd never had a lover who was so demanding and yet... solicitous. He liked it, surprisingly finding that he didn't feel as though he HAD to do anything... oh, the Seeker sure PLANNED on satisfying Reflector, if at all possible, but... didn't... have to.

"Well then, we had better do something about it!" Viewfinder gently wiggled loose from Skywarp's embrace and descended to the floor, adroitly avoiding stepping on the cockpit glass. "And we better move it to the berth… least if you are game for a full merge, flier?" Spyglass seamlessly took over vocalizing, voicing the description in a tone far different from the first time he had baited the seeker, husky, hoarse and filled with promise. Viewfinder collected a few cubes, draining the last of the green one he had started on before this… merge and went to join Spectro, who had already gone to the berth. It was actually larger than they needed it to be, since most crew quarters were standardized they had simply been assigned one with a double berth when they stated that they slept together. This meant that it had the length of any average fighter, and so Skywarp would not be too cramped… well, maybe he would be if they all ended up recharging on him…

"Berth... good idea, good idea... Knew I'd been forgetting something..." Of course, this meant moving... and strangely, it wasn't even weird when Reflector changed from speaking through Viewfinder component to speaking from Spyglass component... Well, maybe a little weird. Skywarp was in the process of getting up when he made sense of the rest of the offer. And he couldn't deny, the thought was... scary, being included in a merge between three mechs, especially when they were bonded so deeply... Scary, but... "Game... Oh, yes... I think that might be very enjoyable..." And almost guaranteed to knock him offline. Three-way merges often left him offline, a four-way, almost certain. But... it would be SO worth it...

For once Spectro spoke up, sounding somewhere between amused and hurt. "Of course it will be enjoyable… on a level of off-lining you for the rest of the night Skywarp!" Smirking, Spyglass struck a provocative pose and looked up at the seeker. "Better remember to set an alarm… and hope we don't fry that part of your circuits!" Viewfinder shook his head, he was once again lying at the edge of the berth, supported on his elbow joints while watching the antics of his mates and the seeker.

"We are talking about Skywarp here… the mech who has singlehandedly seduced the entire crew of Megatron's flag ship… he might just show us things that we have never thought of trying…" Meeting Skywarp's surprised optics he smiled and licked his dermaplates slowly, allowing his optics to dim and turn darker with the arousal he felt.

"Hey, not the entire crew!" Skywarp protested with a grin. He stopped himself from listing out the mechs he had yet to go after... most because he had no interest in them, actually. "Offlining me... yeah, I know..." Enough... they were looking at him with such desire... And he WANTED them. "So... let us see what we have to learn from each other, shall we?" Laying, finally, on the berth, Skywarp picked Spyglass right out of that provocative little pose, there was still the random matter of energon, but he was going to offline either way, so it really didn't matter.

Spyglass was rather shocked by Skywarp's direct manner of dealing with him, no one normally picked up one of them without paying for it, they weren't things… but then the seeker's intentions was so obviously good, well, naughtily good anyway! Relaxing, he settled onto the berth already shivering a little in anticipation. Viewfinder had moved to make room for Skywarp and now he crawled up to the wing and ran his hand along the edge as far as he could reach. Non-fliers either found the appendages annoying because of their size or fascinating because of the rumors about them, the camera gestalt had never really had an opinion… they did now! Wings were absolutely a good thing, and fun to stroke, lick, and tease. Spectro smirked and mirrored Viewfinder on the other wing…

"Tell us Skywarp… are we good students in this impromptu school session on pleasure?"

Good students... oh, they were very good... But not students, no, he hadn't taught them anything, they'd learned it all themselves... "Oh, yes... you are, very..." He had Spyglass, so... right, button, might as well play as dirty as they were... heh, the little component was already shaking, it felt good. "Very... very... good..."

All three of them shared a strangled cry as Skywarp retaliated to their teasing with a quite aggressive attack on Spyglass' button, they did not mind, no not at all! But they could not mask their reactions at all… their normal defenses against outsiders completely obliterated by the pleasure they had already shared with the seeker. :He is sinfully good!, :We knew that… we knew that he was… talented., :Is it wrong to desire him this much?".

Leaning over the purple wings Spectro and Viewfinder worked in perfect tandem, drawing the components' individual names and the name of the gestalt in invisible cybertronian glyphs… a mark that Skywarp would never know about and which would be invisible except to the perfect memory of Reflector. :NO!… it can't be wrong!?, : but it will prove painful…:

"As are you… ah! We wonder… wonder how you can almost match our hunger? Our Viewfinder component felt so very sated by the short merge! It will be glorious to be one with you, even for so short a time…" It was the biggest compliment they could pay him…

Hum, maybe that had been a little too much... But Skywarp really didn't care, their sounds were just nice... unguarded, genuine. Oooh, and Reflector got their revenge, making him twist and squirm, it felt like they were drawing something on him, but he couldn't quite focus, it just felt good... "Practice... and desire... Desire..." Desire, he still wanted Reflector, wanted them so... They wanted him, one... Skywarp moaned at the thought, at the panting and hungry tone of the words. Their bond was so deep, and they were willing... more that willing, wanted, eager, for him to join them for a little, for pleasure... And even with the gestalt's high expectations, Skywarp didn't feel pressured, could just... enjoy...

"Practice… what a nice idea! We practice too, it is the best way to sate the need for closeness we have. Reflector needs it was much as our individual components do… Is it the same for you? With your wing mates, we have observed you once… long ago before we left Cybertron. You are not always careful with where you… practice!" They where teasing, and curious… they did not have the actual image files of that encounter anymore, a pity but that was how things went. Both free components leaned a bit more on Skywarp's wings to keep him still without hurting him, caressing in earnest now. They whimpered with Spyglass, who tried to rub himself against the purple amour despite the overwhelming feelings radiating from his button.

Who would have thought that the spy would have questions about the trine? At least, questions they couldn't find the answers to on their own... "A trine needs closeness, yes... You trust your wing-brothers with your life, you need to know every thing about them, how they fly, how they respond, how they're feeling that day..." Skywarp trailed off with a shudder as more weight rested on his wings, it didn't hurt of course, it felt wonderful, and talking about flying, how could he not enjoy that? "We're lords of the sky, fliers... why should we be careful about where we... practice?" he added, purring, licking down Spyglass' throat to his shoulder in a long line.

"Oh? And arrogant too… but then it is true that you are a lord of the sky…" Moving inwards, towards the exposed joints of the wings with great care, still keeping up the synchronous effort and still using their weight to keep Skywarp still. "Graceful, deadly, fast, dancers… beautiful…" More or less whispering the words against the wing surfaces they had stop vocalizing to moan as Spyglass lost his fight against pleasure and went limp in the seeker's grasp, draped over his torso above the amber cockpit.

Skywarp gave a loud, drawn out moan, the caresses and the words of praise, such free and honest compliments... and, of course, the vibrations of the words against his wings, that alone was enough to make him shake. Oh, Spyglass had liked that, the seeker could tell, it was, after all, fairly obvious... Bending, Skywarp licked more, teasing around the component's button wickedly, wanting more of those three-part cries, those moans, maybe even those wails, though he didn't think he'd get those just from licking a button, from pleasing just one component...

Skywarp was a rewarding lover on many levels, his responsiveness in no way the least of his many merits… forcefully pushing away that he was in reality not 'their' lover the gestalt mechs cried out as one. Spyglass writhed, completely unable not to at the feel of a glossa licking that part of him… why they had been designed like this, so sensitive to touch and with so prominent erogenous areas they still did not know. It was a huge advantage in their profession since they could feel air movements and vibrations easily, but it was as big a disadvantage when it came to being touched by mechs or femmes they did not want! They might not want, their sparks not reacting, but their bodies did and there was no simple way out through self overload unless none of the other components were at work…

"More Skywarp… tell us what you want and give us more…please?" A delicate twinned caress to the edge of the joint gap between back plating and wings, a teasing reminder of what the gestalt could make him feel in return for what pleasure he gave. :He is so much what we want!, :He would tire of us… and he would refuse what we really need…: how can we be sure? And… would we really want him to stop seducing others… the memories he had!:.

A collective shudder rocked all three components. :NO! absolutely not, but that is not the problem…, :He is too flighty… too easily bored and not likely to bond a 'ground pounder'!, :So sad… he is perfect…:.

Digits sneaked into the open wing joint, more to stop their own thoughts then because of Skywarp's intensified caresses. As Reflector 'woke' fully, the collective over mind pushed the thoughts deep into their processors to ensure that the seeker could not find them by accident in the merge to come. Only one thought remained… 'He must never know' and was agreed upon, albeit with bitterness from all parts of them.

"Oh... oh! Yes, Reflector, like that, yes," Skywarp panted against Spyglass' button, holding the mech where he wanted him. With his other hand, Skywarp felt for Spectro's film lid, since Viewfinder's lens was 'safely' facing towards a wing. He could tell, hazily, that Reflector was thinking about something, he of course couldn't tell what, he hoped they weren't re-thinking their offer of a merge, no, that was silly, they wanted it as much as he did, and they weren't the sort to take back an offer once they'd made it... "Oh, deeper..."

"Deeper...? We can dAH!" Abruptly another cry cut them all off as Skywarp's digits stroked over Spectro's back, they took 'revenge' immediately, doing just what the seeker had asked, digging deeper into the wing joints with nimble digits, strokes and careful pinching of delicate wires. They were determined to make this something Skywarp would think of whenever he touched another… yeah Reflector was a bit evil, they did not want this to be something the seeker could just forget… because it would take many eons before they forgot themselves.

Skywarp buckled, screamed against Spyglass and rubbed firmer over Spectro, they sounded so good, they were so good... And they were going to merge, and make him fly without leaving the ground, and then... And then... "Oh, good, so good..." He hoped they were at least there when he woke up, at least said goodbye... "I'm thinking... stop it, stop my thoughts..." Skywarp begged, while doing his best to keep Reflector from thinking either.

They could do that… they were fairly sure they could do that, Spyglass shakily began tracing what they could reach of the purple armor under them, seeking to follow edges and weld lines with as steady a pressure as they could manage. Spectro and Viewfinder abandoned their synchronous effort, the latter component turning to lie fully on their side, snuggling in close to Skywarp's side, basking in the heat that fairly rolled off of him, one arm buried as deep as it could go in the wing joint and the other hand carefully twisting its way into the much narrower side seam.

Reflector did not have a lot of options considering the Spectro component, at least not if they wanted Skywarp to continue stroking the lid… and that they very much did! Determined to cause as much pleasure as physically possible, the small component dug further into the wing joint, letting their digits run over every detail until they could have drawn the schematics in recharge.

That worked, thought effectively shattering under Reflector's assault. Skywarp's spark pulsed as he squirmed and cried at the feelings, keeping his mouth busy against Spyglass, he was quickly coming to love that button... And the lid under his hand, the way it caused Spectro to shake... they were all shaking, one mind again, and he was thinking... Squirming again, he felt his side scrape against the lens and keened again.

They did not actually want to part from Skywarp, but he would need to open his chest plates for them to merge and they would have to relocate to positions that would allow all their sparks to meet… mewling in disappointment the Spyglass component levered himself up in a sitting position and tapped at the closed plates. "Open… Skywarp?"

The other components were as reluctant to move, but it was necessary… they, and possibly the seeker too, were already too far gone to stop this, if they were not careful they would be unable to do a full merge before overloading.

Skywarp whined as Reflector pulled away before making sense of their words and actions. Open... Open, yes... "Yes..." He had opened many times, for many lovers, and more than once multiples... But Skywarp hadn't been so eager for a merge since his first time, when he had been the inexperienced youth... Memories he hadn't thought of for ages. He opened, trying to pull back on his arousal, make sure he, and they, could enjoy this... so hard, knowing what was to come...

The Spyglass component traced the edges of the open chest with great care, their other components getting to their feet and leaning against the seeker, all of them easily shifting their chest plates to reveal their sparks again. The anticipation alone was almost too much to bear for Reflector, all three components shaking and supporting themselves heavily on Skywarp, Spyglass' caresses turning a bit clumsy. "We need to shift… Skywarp we want this so much, want to share you…"

Skywarp wailed lowly, shifting as directed, kneeling to remain on the same hight as the components. "So... beautiful... Yes, yes, take me... share me, Reflector... Want you... all..." He didn't dare touch them much, could read them well enough to know any stimulus would end up denying them the merge they all wanted... wanted, oh, he wanted it...

He called them beautiful, it was almost funny to hear from the wanton seeker who was, in this moment in time, the epitome of all that the Reflector gestalt desired… visually as well as in everything else. "Yes, beautiful!" Moving to stand pressed against each other and the seeker, Reflector's three components moaned with one voice. A four-way merge was completely new territory for them…

He stiffened, twitched, had to consciously remind himself to relax. Two-way was barely anything, three-way, very intense... four-way, the bond they shared would make it easier on Reflector, but Skywarp had no defense against the three sparks the pressed against his, energy syching for a merge... And then pleasure hit and he screamed, it was good...

The merge happened with a swiftness that took their thoughts away, the connection slamming into place heralded by a shriek of pleasure from Skywarp, a wave of hot heavy pleasure and the seeker's mind entering into the merge. They welcomed him with all the passion they could pour into the limited link, allowing him to feel what his touches had mean to them, how they had felt when touching his plating, digging into his internals…. The components wailed from the sheer intensity of the sharing.

He could so easily... not stay... but come back... keep... coming... The passion washed the thought away, and he knew suddenly... Oh, so much... They were glad they had accepted... shocked at what they had found, how good it really was... And in return, Skywarp let them see... he would never forget this, for sure, would be unable... And he was so, so happy they had allowed this...

There was no true way to measure time in a spark merge, it felt like it would last forever and yet they all, all four, knew that this forever would be all too short. Skywarp gifted them with knowledge in return, happiness and desire, a twang of regret that it was only one time and the surety that the memory would last until his processor was destroyed… all in one forever lasting click.

:No regrets, Skywarp!?: It was a gentle, almost sad plea and confirmation from Reflector just before the peak, whispered into the merge as they reached the fraction of utter calm where their sparks had merged to one and then flared as one, plunged them into a stormy sea of pure pleasure. It was also a lie… they had been so sure that this would be impossible with the purple seeker, so utterly sure that he was incompatible, and they had been proven so very, very wrong.

Skywarp didn't have time to answer, didn't know what he would answer anyway. Pleasure, pure, overwhelming, more than he had know he could feel. His pathways couldn't sustain it for very long, the overload of bliss... Energy tapered away, and Skywarp could tell he was offlining... and then he did, dropping into recharge with a peaceful look on his faceplates.

They were tired, more than three overloads usually made them, low on energy and in the mood for cuddling. Skywarp was already offline, he was not used to this intense overloads… well, neither were they, Reflector admitted reluctantly, this encounter had taken more out of their components then they had thought possible. Draping themselves over the seeker's offline form they began their recharge cycle… Viewfinder lying over Skywarp's legs and Spectro over his torso, Spyglass snuggled into the seeker's side, all of them relishing the heat the seeker still radiated. He was perfect and for now… until they woke and this recharge cycle was over, he was all theirs!

Warm... he was so very warm... Others were in his berth... no, he was in theirs. Three very comfortable, very nice, bundles of warmth... Reflector. Interfacing. Merging... Skywarp gave a little sigh as he realized he was awake now, that the night had come to an end. Reflector was still there, all three... It was a nice way to online, very nice indeed, he could get used to this. No... he was done with... they were done with him. "Least they enjoyed it..." the seeker muttered, forgetting that they might also be awake. Lifting his head just a little, enough to figure out which component was where, Skywarp carefully cuddled Spyglass and Spectro a little, enjoy the time he had left.

"Hum…?" Spyglass happily snuggled closer, just barely awake enough to realize that someone was speaking, his mates still soundly in recharge. They would not be for long now that he was waking up, but that was that and he did not care all that much, they would be… sad to say goodbye to Skywarp but at least they could seek… who was he kidding? Prodding his mates mentally he connected to them as soon as they were aware enough to invoke the gestalt merge, and Reflector turned his attention on the still prone seeker.

"Recharge well?" Skywarp asked, unsure how to act. Often, either he or his lover had left while the other was still offline. The times that didn't happen, it was usually because both wanted another overload before they left... but he knew that wasn't the case this time. All three of the component were awake now, but Skywarp was greedy, didn't want to leave until he had to. "I know I did, and such a nice way to wake up..."

They did not want this to end…. Reflector had never regretted a decision like they did this one before, the merge still so very fresh in their collective mind and in their individual ones. They did not have time nor could they afford another interface, merge with Skywarp, not if they wanted to 'get over' him fast. They were not really sure that they could as it stood now, and this… that had been a one night thing… a trial of sorts. A trial they had failed and Skywarp aced, he could go and be free of this, oh they believed that he would remember, maybe even forever more compare his interfaces with this night, but he would not crave this… not WANT this… want a bond he could not ever have.

No answer... well, he hadn't expected they would beg him to stay, or anything. Still... "I, ah... won't tell anyone. I mean, so you can decide on your own if... I mean, so no-one will think you're... um... You know..." Because he didn't want to brag about this, and because if others learned of this, they might seek to 'have' Reflector as well... whether the gestalt wanted them or not. Skywarp sat up slowly, carefully... they weren't stopping him, they weren't going to, and he had to leave now...

"We did not think so… not after this… not even before this, believe it or not we know more about your exploits than anyone else on the Nemesis. You are honorable for all of your flightiness…" Not the most diplomatic way of putting it… and not the way they wanted him to leave them! Moving away so that the seeker could sit up only the Viewfinder component stubbornly remained in his lap, not willing to let him go on a 'sour note'.

"We did not mean that quite as it was said…" using cockpit and chest carefully, the component leaved up to be faceplate to faceplate with Skywarp, pressing a chaste and gentle kiss on the seeker's dermaplates. "You have given us more then we imagined… we are… thankful, and sad that this is all we can give..." :Sad that this is all I can afford to give, sad that I want more, sad that I crave more… Sad that you are so very, utterly, cursedly compatible that I will dream of you for as long as I remain online…: The shared mind of Reflector were quite bitter in their thoughts, all too aware that they had made some assumptions that they were going to pay for even if they were correct… a thing they were now not so sure about…

"No... no, I know what was meant," Skywarp soothed the component. It was time to go, he had to go now... Carefully, he moved Viewfinder away, wouldn't do to accidentally take the component with him, wouldn't do at all... Words crowded his processor, chocked his glossa, and Skywarp ignored them all, the jumble of wanting, pleading, begging, commanding... With a bitterly sweet smile, Skywarp teleported away, back to his room, and then curled up on his empty berth.

Not happy was an understatement… unhappy, sad and painfully aware of being 'only themselves' again, Reflector huddled together on their berth. They needed to get their act together again… report to Soundwave and get on with normality, but they ached, how they ached for the purple seeker. He had been one of them, one with them so briefly and yet they wanted him, missed him in that place… now feeling empty and torn. It would become better… it had to…

* * *

Bwaahahaha! Cliffie! All your death threats are belong to me! ... Please? Pretty please?


	6. Chapter 6

And... the final chapter! I do hope it meets your standards... Same disclaimer, same people playing the same characters.

* * *

Time passed, as it always did. Skywarp desperately, desperately wanted to go back, back to Reflector. Back... oh, not to the merge, that was great, awesome, better than anything... but back to Reflector, the three so very different and unique personalities, how could no-one care what their names were? Their surprising care, demands... And that deep, deep bond that ran between them, he had seen it so... he wanted it more, wanted more OF it... But they had all agreed, just one night. And even if he could, he wouldn't want to undo that night, he'd rather live with this want than to have never had that experience.

Distraction, Skywarp thoroughly sought distractions. The purple Seeker was very good at finding ways to stop his thoughts, and if anyone noticed when his 'appetite' grew even more voracious, well, nobody commented on it. He was still fit for duty, as much as he ever was, so it didn't really matter. And when Skywarp's suddenly insatiable hunt suddenly stopped... Only his wing-brothers knew he had stopped taking any lovers, and only because they were among those that he no longer took.

Skywarp sat alone in his room, on his empty berth, toying with a small scrap. Jump coordinates were on it, but though he often considered going there, he knew what waited... knew he had not been invited. They belonged to the past now. And so he simply played with it, or with the pictures he had been give, the few physical gifts Reflector had bestowed on him.

He haunted them… truly hunted them, snippets of memories during interfacing, ghosts of touches that were not there, even in their work they would turn with hope whenever someone interrupted them, only to be disappointed time and again. They had each other, they were Reflector… that was probably all that kept them whole and somewhat sane. Somewhat, for they were not wholly sane anymore, taking risks they should not, spying on their fellow Decepticons with envy instead of simple calculation, they probably knew better than Skywarp how many mechs he had taken to his berth after they parted ways…

Glee came when he stopped… and lasted for quite awhile, then they noticed that Skywarp was smiling less, looked less perfect, behaved more… well, simply behaved instead of making antics and jokes. He also was not flirting, not shamelessly fishing for compliments or dragging lucky mechs off to a recharge cycle of passion. They stopped being gleeful and grew concerned… but they did not know how to show that concern… were not even sure that he would welcome their efforts if they offered to help.

Instead of doing anything directly, they went about it like spies, leaving small things for him to brighten his days… making ever so sure that nothing could be traced back to them… hoping that he would not make the connection, even going so far as leaving false trails…

Someone had noticed. Someone was leaving him things... little things. Things that made him smile for a moment, before he stored them away, using what was meant to be used, trying to enjoy what had obviously been left for that purpose. Skywarp had his suspicions, and his hopes... for a time, the complete lack of a trail had him almost sure who was giving these things... But then a trail came up, cold as it was, and his slowly brightening mood fell again. Even Starscream was beginning to notice, to show concern. Skywarp simple teleported away from the questions, often visiting that patch of earth he had first gone to after Spyglass had warned him away. He was a stupid mech, and he knew it, always thinking and never any good coming of it. He should just... go tell them how he felt... no. No, they... they wouldn't laugh at him, or tease him being unsatisfied... not real teasing, at least, not cruel. But they wouldn't take him back, they couldn't...

It helped at first… then nothing, sometimes he would even just leave the gifts, first they thought because he did not notice them but as they were ignored again when reoffered they gave up on that approach. They did not know what to do now… how to get… no, how to fix what had gone wrong. The sneaking suspicion that it was somehow their fault! Maybe he had noticed them, maybe he had gained more knowledge from the merge then they had thought possible and so spotted them when they spied on him and his lovers. Envy… they did not want to think about that, they did not mind that he had lovers, but they minded that he did not come to them afterwards, insane as that was, they had set the rules, not Skywarp…

"We… are apologize... we will keep away from now on and leave you to your… your… just, we are sorry for disrupting, it was not our intentions, we… we are not sure why…" Spectro was their 'diplomat'. And it was him who approached the purple seeker in the monitor room, keeping a healthy distance and stuttering out a more or less understandable sentence.

He stiffened at the hesitant, familiar, voice, only one part... Spectro, if he guessed right, and Skywarp knew that he had. He had not expected them to approach him... "Don't," it was shorter than he meant it to sound. "I, I don't... You're not disrupting my work..." They were, badly, but not by Spectro coming to visit. Skywarp didn't turn to look at the component, he would break if he did, to actually see one of the faces that haunted his memory. "Why...?"

"We…" Spectro halted uncertainly, what to say and what to keep silent about? Viewfinder and Spyglass could not help him… this was stolen time since Soundwave was driving them hard to finish repairs on the communications section. Megatron was impatient to contact Shockwave after the Autobots managed to blast most of that section of the Nemesis while rescuing those insane frontliner twins. They needed Skywarp to be himself again… his lack of buoyancy and mischief were driving them insane, as was the fact that he was not taking any lovers…

"Please…. We never wanted to make you stop being you… We were… are a bit obsessed, but we will leave you alone, we swear! Just please, be yourself again, joke, cause mischief, take lovers… we just want you to be yourself again!"

Skywarp gave a brief keen at that, he didn't WANT them to leave him alone! "I can't..." he admitted in a low voice. "I can't, I tried..." Oh, he'd tried, Skywarp knew perfectly well what he was doing to himself, and that soft little concerned voice... They had noticed, were worried... All the more reason... he didn't want to worry them, but they didn't need to know his problem, they couldn't... or wouldn't... He didn't know which, or which would be worse.

It hurt them… the sound, and the words from the seeker. "Please… tell us… tell us what to do to fix this? We wish to fix this!" Spectro could not help pleading with Skywarp, couldn't help asking even when they were all afraid of hearing the answer…

"You... can't," Skywarp still didn't turn, still couldn't look. "You can't... help. That I... want... One night, we agreed to that, it should be enough..." His voice was shaking, he was saying too much, and still not enough.

"Not enough… it was not enough?" Could that mean… did it mean what they hoped? Taking a step towards the seeker on shaky legs, Spectro once again stopped dead, hope and uncertainty eating at him and leaking out into the minds of his mates. "No… it was not… really… please S… 'Warp tell us…"

He heard the step, Spectro was within reach now, if he chose to try. Had... he understood that right, they were not satisfied either? "I can't... I don't want to forget... I'm unsatisfied, others are good, but not YOU, they're not... You have your reasons, good reasons! I'm too flighty, I'm stupid, I probably HAVE been with the whole ship by now..." He was leaning on a bank of monitors, if he gripped any harder he was likely to break something.

"We did have reasons… they… they became void the click you showed to be compatible… We just… we thought that you would not have us… would not consider… we still don't believe that you will consider bonding to a groundpounder!" Shivering and closing off the link as much as it would to keep his mates from reacting too strongly and disrupting their work, Spectro took his optics off of the seeker and trained them on the floor. "We… can't accept less than a bond… we don't care how many others you merge with, or even if you dragged them to our berth to merge in front of us, as long as you returned to us after… that is what we fear! That you will one day not return if there's no bond, no tie to us…"

Skywarp gave another wail, released the monitors to kneel on the ground. He had not, it was true, considered bonding... because he had thought it obvious they did not want him. "I don't... care if you fly or not! I leave... because they all try to change me! Demand, or manipulate... make me other than what I am!" Return to them... be a part of that... beautiful, deep, he had SEEN it, wanted so badly to touch it... This was not something to rush into... Return... they were willing... wanted?

"Change you… no, you are perfect, we… we are enough, no! We were enough in ourselves, until you showed us that there could be… that we needed to be more. We are not infatuated, we are in… in love…" Spectro flinched as he spoke the last word afraid that Skywarp would laugh at them, ridicule them…

Love? Love. It would have to be, wouldn't it, for them to care at all, let alone actually offer a bond, even if it was a round about way. Was that what left him unsatisfied now, why he had tailspinned into depression, was it even possible to love after so... little? "I'm thinking again... I've not STOPPED thinking since then..." He shifted, turned, and Spectro, he had indeed guessed right, looked so... worried. Afraid. "Is this love, then?"

Hope, and by the Unmake did that HURT, shot through the gestalt mech, his mates pressing to know what had happened so he had to struggle a little before answering. "We… we don't know what you feel 'Warp! It drives us crazy… as does our desire to share you, not so much by interfacing but by bond, we desire to be connected with you, to feel with you as we do in the Reflector merge… We want you to know us! To full embrace what we are, to us that is love! To be one, to wish for a fourth, but not just any fourth… you, to be one with us and never leave us fully again…"

Skywarp was trembling, holding himself back from touching the component before him. He moaned at the words, they were like a caress, deep and healing. "But that is what I want... What I have been longing for..." Love... How had HE fallen in love, how was it that he was even... oh, not considering bonding... wanting to, he would bond in a moment if they were all here... Heh, sappy... but true.

"R… Really?" Afraid to ask, afraid not to ask… Spectro stumbled over the simple word, reaching out to the kneeling seeker and then aborting the motion only to try again, digit tips shakily touching purple armor. Spyglass was beating at the mental walls, not liking the constant ups and downs of his mate's feelings and needing to hear what Skywarp was saying, see what he was doing… even gentle Viewfinder was beginning to worry and 'scratch' tentatively at the walls.

He froze at the delicate touch, reached and touched the other's purple, different from his own... "Yes... Yes! That... is what I want... YOU are what I want..." Carefully, Skywarp gathered Spectro in his arms, he needed to feel even just one component... "I love you?" If that was love... And it was, he could trust Spectro's words, Reflector wouldn't lie... not to him, about this...

For a click he was simply too stunned by the positive reaction to react himself, but then he latched on to Skywarp, trembling violently, finally allowing his mates access to his mind. The relief and joy from them both, elation like nothing else at the seeker's hesitant words, it was far more then they had had any right, any hope of ever hearing. "You are perfect! We would not want you to be different, you bring so much to us… memories and desires that we have never considered! You are our perfect opposite and we love you!"

Skywarp knew, faintly, that the monitor room was not the best place for declarations of love, and he was fairly sure that the other two components were likely busy with something, and this was probably not the best time anyway... and he really didn't care about any of that. He didn't... but they... "You have work to do," the seeker gasped out, even while he clutched at Spectro. "Time enough... Talk after, in PRIVATE..." He didn't want to let go, even knowing that he was free to come later, they wanted, they needed him...

:He is right, :…but… slagit!, :Only half a joor… better we wait then be thrown in the brig.:. Spectro reluctantly, very reluctantly, pushed at the seeker's armor, he did not want to go, but they had to finish their shifts or it would be brig time and they did not want to be separated from Skywarp unless they absolutely had to. "We don't… like it, but we would like a trip to the brig even less. It… where do you wish to meet after our shifts?"

"Ah..." Skywarp thought quickly. He wanted... he would like to share that little patch of land he had found... but they couldn't get there on their own, it was outside the Nemesis... He could get them there easily enough, but that still left the issue of where to meet... ah! "Don't like it either," the purple seeker admitted, releasing the component. "The... the landing pad? There... I would like to show you something." He could explain more later, when they had TIME...

Resenting the fact that they had to part and greatly encouraged by his mates, Spectro grasped Skywarp's head and planted a passionate kiss on his dermaplates. "We'll be there Skywarp… as soon as our shift is over!" He had to run out or he would have stayed, quite likely interfaced with the seeker on the floor… still shaky, he joined his mates in their repair work. It was fairly easily done, they had cleaned it all and actually only needed to install the new components, and the half joor went by quickly… it felt like an eternity!

They were quite nervous when they approached the landing pad, they trusted that Skywarp would be there, they trusted him… but it was a big step…

Something in Skywarp relaxed when he saw the three-part gestalt, oh, he hadn't doubted them, but trusting and seeing were different things. "Here!" he called softly, moving closer. He had spent his time in the monitor room doing the one thing he normally avoided, thinking, winding thoughts that never seemed to go anywhere, scenarios and possibilities playing themselves out. He wanted... Reflector needed him to be absolutely sure about what he was doing, positive, no doubts. For once, his thoughts hadn't lead him to confusion and frustration, but to certainty. "Here, I want to take you to a place I found... you'll have to get close," like that would be a problem.

Viewfinder jumped when Skywarp spoke and they all turned to him, there was no doubt that they were relieved that he was there. They had tried not to think about what was, hopefully, to come while working, but it had been hard and they were already aroused as well as nervous. "Show us something? That sounds interesting…" Smiling shakily they stepped up to Skywarp, Viewfinder leaning on him, needing the touch reassurance, and the other two components moving into contact only a click behind him.

He moaned, couldn't help it, didn't want to, as three bodies pressed against him. "It's nothing much..." Skywarp muttered, reaching down and touching them, ensuring the were close enough... With a quick thought, he teleported, it wasn't even hard, though he felt it should have been. "I... found it in a blind warp. I've... been coming here when I need to be alone..." They felt... so good, so right...

They barely had time to shiver at the contact before the seeker teleported them away. A little startled, they looked around, it was a plateau in some unnamed mountains, a perfect place for a flier… the view was breathtaking, but in all likelihood Skywarp had not thought of it that way. No, he had probably not considered the rough mountains, deep valleys and wide sky with no traces of the human race arousing to look at. Reflector did… it reminded them of Skywarp.

"Beautiful!" They were talking about the place as well as about the seeker, pressing closer to him, need overshadowing even the wish for taking pictures of this place… and they could always come back!

"I'm glad you like it..." Skywarp smiled, happy to have please them, pleased... his loves? No, this was not the time to start worrying about grammar yet AGAIN. He sat, to be more comfortable, and to have freer access to Reflector, the components. "I've never actually flown to or from here..." The secret slipped out, something to say as he indulged his desire to touch. They liked touch, he liked giving it, and he knew what was coming...

"Oh, we like… there are other things we like too…" They did not even have to try for a seductive tone as their entire attention focused onto the seeker, Spyglass moving in for a kiss before letting Viewfinder take the place against the purple torso. The component had been out of sorts since they noticed Skywarp's sudden abstinence, had he not been so frantic they would have sent him to talk instead of Spectro, but Viewfinder would have needed to touch… he needed to touch and be touched by Skywarp, to reassure that he was okay, that it was real. Spectro kidnapped one of the purple hands, treating it to licks and kisses, rubbing his faceplate against the palm, and Spyglass eagerly caressed the expanse of the seeker's left wing, small mewling sounds of pleasure and need escaping the gestalt.

A low moan of need came from Skywarp, and Viewfinder... at the moment, the seeker probably knew that component the best, enough to know how greedy he was for caresses... He only had one hand, Spectro treating the other quite nicely, but he only needed one hand to hold Viewfinder, pulling him up for a kiss, squirming from Spyglass' stroking to rub his chassis against the lens... He had needed this, missed them, missed them so much. And he was eager, desperate, to join them, eternally.

Spectro and Spyglass voiced the pleasure Viewfinder felt, relishing in the feel of Skywarp against their mate. Spectro stepped in to plaster himself against the seeker's side, stroking the right wing with one hand and the back of Viewfinder's thigh with the other. For once Spyglass dropped his defenses and followed his mates' lead, tucking himself into Skywarp's other side, mirroring Spectro.

"We need you with us Skywarp, we have been unable to find rest, to feel complete after you left… we thought… we hoped it would be enough to observe you, but it wasn't. We… we saw you with others and we wanted to go to you after to share, to give more then they gave. And then you stopped finding lovers… we… it…"

With a brief cry, Skywarp squirmed again, the twinned caresses too perfect, the words too sweet. "Complete... I have only ever felt complete right here, with you... Others couldn't give as much as even your memory..." He didn't want to talk, it took too much effort to talk, to figure out his emotions and then put them into words... No, right now he'd rather drown himself in touch and heat, let them know how he felt through pleasure... "I am here... I will share... I will give... everything..."

"All we will ever ask!" Viewfinder claimed Skywarp's dermaplates again, eager for this encounter to escalate so that the gestalt would no longer be alone. The other two components kept themselves pressed to Skywarp. While their caresses might have been more effective in other places, this was what they needed. They had been so worried, they had suffered for their own stupid assumptions… enough was enough! "Skywarp…"

Enough. He needed them, he needed them now, and, he could read well, they needed him as badly. A slight shift, and he was kneeling again, underprepared perhaps, but unwilling to wait. An end to loneliness he had not even realized consumed him until he had seen the depth of Reflector's bond... "Now. Please..." Skywarp moaned, regretfully moving Viewfinder aside so he could split his chestplates.

Viewfinder mewled disappointedly when he was moved, then the seeker's words and actions registered, disappointment turning to eager anticipation and hungry need. They did not waste time on answering, only followed him, baring their sparks and pressing close again, so very desperate, so very… happy? Yes happy, this was what they wanted, this and more…

"Skywarp!" The name fell from their dermaplates, conveying pleasure and yet so very inadequate at showing what they really felt. There was really only one thing that could show the seeker that, and they were doing it… the gestalt had never been so sure that they were doing the right thing before.

There was a brief line of pain, three sparks pressed against his and it was not, on the physical level, ready. But on levels other than that, emotions, mental, Skywarp was very ready, had been... he wasn't sure how long, couldn't think. One moment of fear, loss of self, Reflector would consume him, but no... there was nothing to fear. He gave a low, deep moan as the merge deepened, and he could see the gestalt's bond...

By the Unmaker! Skywarp had the sexiest voice they had ever heard, his pleasure was flooding the tentative merge, flavored with a sharp tang of fear… past fear. :We will never blot you out, we will never change you, what you are is what we crave… even the flightiness we feared.: There was no lying in a merge, not even in the beginning of one like this was, Skywarp would have no choice but to believe them. The unfathomable ache that had hunted them was soothed away slowly as the seeker's mind flowed into theirs.

:I know... I know that.: Skywarp's hands moved in caresses, because he could, to re-learn his lover's bodies. Mostly, he stroked Viewfinder's faceplates, that component both easier to reach and more touch-hungry than the others. :You are the first to say that... and the first I believe...: Now they could know how he felt, now he could show them without the clumsy use of words.

Viewfinder leaned into the stroking digits, all of Reflector reveling in the feelings the seeker invoked, reveling IN the seeker, his personality so perfect a counter point to theirs. The merge was slow, sometimes it was even momentarily painful but they did not mind it, not when it meant that Skywarp was there with them. This time he would not leave them again, he would be a part of the gestalt known as Reflector and yet not. :We find you perfect…: a whisper into the merge, a reassurance and a gift of emotions and perceptions.

He was drowning... no. No, he was flying, flying in the merge... :Come with me: and he let them know what flying was. Deeper he went, higher he took them, pleasure and brief pains welcomed... :I love you.: No doubt...

It was… it was so much more than what they had already shared, from now on it would always be like this, maybe even more intense then this! There was no hiding, no attempts at keeping secrets, even if it would still be possible for a little while. Rather, Skywarp showed them what it meant to be a flier, not just the mechanics but the feelings… the wind against your ailerons, the strange sense of weightlessness, the utter sweet exhilaration. Had they not already been lost they would have fallen now, as it was they followed him deeper into the merge, their sparks twining a connection that was already stronger then last time, and higher into the skies of pleasure.

:You see?: Skywarp asked in exhilaration, delighting in the joy of the sharing. :The sky is my energon...: And then abruptly he took them away from flying, and showed them what they did to him, they could keep him from the skies and he would not even feel the loss. Thin and soft, the lines connecting them grew, stronger, unbreakable... but not imprisoning, no, never that. He felt the ties forming, and welcomed them, helped them to grow stronger yet.

Now knowing what the sky meant to a seeker, to this particular seeker, they knew just how profound a compliment they were being paid. :We see… now look…: They showed Skywarp how they saw the world, both as a gestalt and as 'individuals'… showed him just what this place he had brought them to did to them, showed him how and why it reminded them of him. Art… beauty… breathtaking… :we will never tire of watching you!: The merge changed, grew into something else as their sparks began merging cores instead of just outer layers, their perceptions of each other gaining yet another dimension.

He buckled a little, somewhere in the world outside the merge, outside the slowly forming bond. Art... visual beauty... Honestly, he had never paid much attention to visual data, even selecting berth-partners was more a matter of whim and personality than appearance, though their looks did play a part, never doubt that. But to look at something merely because it was beautiful, to feel actual arousal from it, from a landscape or a painting... no, that had never been something he really did. Quietly watching left too much time for thinking. :Then I will be a show for you.:

:You don't need to think…: It was a reassurance, though they did not mind Skywarp's erratic way of thinking they now… knew that he felt uneasy if he had to contemplate things deeply. It was not until after they had said it that they realized that it had been an unvoiced thought of the seeker they had reacted to. For a click they went utterly still and then elation swept through them and straight into the seeker.

Reacting first simply to the reassurance, and then to the elation, Skywarp gave a cry, emotions and thoughts not his own buoying him. They truly didn't want to change him, though they were, as much as he was changing them... not changing. Completing. Already, they would be with him forever... in only a little bit, everything would be shared.

They were used to being more than one and yet this was very different, these ties, this bond was both more profound and less heavy then their gestalt bond, it completed them even if they had only recently realized that they were missing something. They did not hesitate, releasing the last of their defenses, opening to the seeker as they had only ever been to each other. :We are yours… take and give, it is all yours.:

Skywarp shook and gasped as the gestalt bond itself accepted him. He was not Reflector, nor a component, he was and would remain himself, but to bond to a gestalt... It was not enough to bond the mechs who formed it, nor was it enough to bond the overmind. He had to, in some way, join the gestalt, it was complicated, and he didn't need to think about it. The realization came, at least now he didn't have to wonder over terms of address.

They were all bound now, all four of them, together forever… the irrelevant but spark felt relived random thought from their new part, not component, made laughter and amusement mix with the pressing pleasure. They did not have time to dwell on the new bond, or the sheer amazing feel of completion and wellbeing that was a part of it, as pleasure swelled and then burst in a processor numbing overload…

Coming around again, optics flickering, they weren't sure if they had been offline or not. :Wow…: Viewfinder's less then eloquent word was very fitting as to what they all felt… all felt…

Skywarp only had enough processing power to agree quite utterly, though he couldn't form the agreement into actual words. But of course... he didn't need too. This... was nice, his afterglow and theirs blending, just sitting here in happy satisfaction. Nice... and eternity for pleasure like this, a place he belonged, was needed. With the same goofy grin he wore so often around Reflector, Skywarp dared to contemplate the future, and found it happy.

* * *

Daaah... grins Ain't they cute? So, please leave a final review! And... keep an eye out for our next fic, Wrong to Right! Breakdown and Dead End, anyone?


End file.
